Middle-earth Legends: The Tale of the Blue Wizards
by Vandal Walker
Summary: The Blue Wizards, Alatar and Pallando were Maiar sent by the Valar to contest the will of Sauron in the furthest eastern regions of Middle-earth.
1. The Emissaries

Middle-earth Legends: The Tale of the Blue Wizards

The Emissaries

The Creator, Eru Ilúvatar created divine and immortal spirits called the Valar. They are the powers of the world and live in the Blessed Realm also called the Undying Lands. Their purpose is to serve as elders and guides to the world; though one of the Vala named Melkor defied the will of Ilúvatar, causing great evil with corruption and domination.

The Dark Lord Melkor renamed Morgoth, brought great battles to the Free Peoples of Middle-earth. Morgoth's reign of darkness ended in the War of Wrath with his capture and was cast into the void by the Valar. Although the Valar were victorious, the War of Wrath brought the complete destruction of Beleriand; the westernmost lands in the First Age of Middle-earth.

The Maiar are also immortal spirits but less powerful than the Valar; created by Ilúvatar to help and aid the Valar in their purpose. Each of the Maia is associated with one or more of the Valar. Many Maia fell to Morgoth's corruption; his greatest and most trusted servant was the most powerful of the Maiar called Mairon, renamed Sauron.

In the Blessed Realm a Council is called by Manwë, King of the Valar "I have called you all here as a new darkness is rising; Sauron has come forth from hiding and is striving to conquer Middle-earth as its new Dark Lord."

The rest of the Valar became roused at the news. Talks among them started until Tulkas the Champion of Valinor laughed out loudly bringing silence to the Council "What are you all debating for; let us go with haste and capture this fallen Maiar."

Nienna the Weeper and Lady of Mercy stood "Have you already forgotten what happened to Beleriand? The great cost it took to bring Melkor, one of our own to Justice."

Ulmo, the Lord of Water swiftly interjected as he hit the floor with the end of his trident "Morgoth is that traitor's name; he is no longer one of us."

Mandos, the Judge of the Dead then spoke "That War caused multitudes of fallen to pass thru my Halls and I have no desire to see such again."

Manwë listened to all have their say on the matter. Finally the King gave his thoughts "There shall be no repeat of Beleriand; a rare and terrible occasion that was, as it took the powers of the Valar to defeat one of our own." The King then looked at Ulmo "Even though Melkor fell to darkness and became Morgoth; we must never forget he is still one of us." The King takes a pause, then says while gazing at his scepter "Sauron is just beginning to gain strength; he is swaying those to his banner in the Easter Lands that still worship Morgoth. What is needed now is an encouragement of uprising; a rebellion against Sauron."

Varda, the Queen of the Valar suggests "Sauron is one of the Maiar. Would it then be justified to send a Maia as our Emissary to circumvent a Maia."

"I agree with Queen Varda. Sauron was once one of my Maia and the most powerful among the Maiar. Let me send another of my Maia; I know Curumo would gladly volunteer for this task" spoke Aulë, the Smith of the Valar.

The Council then one by one started to agreed that the task should be carried out by one of the Maiar. Although a good number of the Council agreed that Curumo was a powerful Maiar and would serve well as the Emissary; more names kept being suggested and more deliberations continued.

"A consensus is needed now; the longer we delay the stronger Sauron grows in strength. Who should we send?" asked Tulkas, again bringing silence to the Council.

Lórien, the Master of Visions and Dreams asked King Manwë "My King, who would you suggest as the Emissary?"

The King was still looking upon his scepter as everyone waited for his words. Manwë then brings a detail to light "Sauron's influence is starting in the far Eastern Lands of Middle-earth; it has not yet reached the West. There is one among you who has not yet spoken." King Manwë then turns to Oromë asking "Lord Oromë, none here knows the Eastern lands better than you; long before the Elves awakened at Cuiviénen you traveled those lands hunting monsters and fell creatures. Your counsel is most welcomed as your experience will greatly aid in a decision."

Oromë, the Huntsman of the Valar stood to address the Council "I have not spoken because I know this journey will be long and it will have its burdens; nothing about it will be easy. We must not forget that Sauron was trained by Morgoth, the Master of Darkness. If Sauron is not already more powerful than he once was; then he is without a doubt working to such an end. The Eastern Lands are vast and dangerous; I am concerned that this task would be impossible for just one Maia. I suggest that two be sent; and my counsel would be to send Alatar and Pallando. I know those lands and therefore they will know them; what is more important is there are no two Maia that have a stronger friendship and that is what will see this task thru to success."

The Council of the Valar agreed and called for Alatar and Pallando. The Valar gave the two Maia the appearance of older men with beards, though Alatar had more gray in his hair than Pallando. Alatar is tall, charismatic and a skilled orator: master at weather manipulation, bold and quick to act. Pallando is shorter, a star charter and skilled strategist: master of insight, very mystical and reserved. As Maia of Oromë, they both were masters at tracking and travelling great distances.

After being informed of their task by the Council, Alatar replied "It is our duty to serve and we shall stoke the fires of rebellion against Sauron." Pallando agreed with a nod to his friend and simply said to the Council "We will see it thru to the end."

The Council drapes them in robes of Blue and calls Alatar and Pallando the Blue Istari; Manwë then gives them their wooden staffs. The King then asks the council to consider an addition "I believe we should also send back an elven emissary; one to lend counsel concerning the threat of Sauron to those in the West." Manwë then looks to Mandos asking "Lord Mandos, who within your halls would you propose?"

Mandos replies "I would send Glorfindel my King; a great Elven hero of the First Age whose deeds are many. He fought bravely and sacrificed himself to save numerous lives at Gondolin. Gil-galad, the Elven King would remember him and welcome his counsel."

The Council of the Valar agreed and Glorfindel was brought forth and given powers almost equal to that of a Maia.


	2. Second Age of Middle-earth

Chapter 2: The Second Age of Middle-earth

Alatar, Pallando and Glorfindel arrived at the Grey Havens in Western Middle-earth during the Second Age. They arrived sometime around the forging of the One Ring; though this was not known at the time. Quickly the Blue Wizards started their journey; they could not linger because their mission laid far in the East. Except for Glorfindel, their names are not known to any in the West. The Blue Wizards started their long journey east avoiding any interactions; they passed thru the Elven lands of Lindon, the Goblin Town in the Misty Mountains, the Skin-changers in the Vales of Anduin and past the mining colony of Durin's Folk in the Iron Hills.

The Blue Wizards eventually made their way into the lands of Rhûn, mostly inhabited by Orcs and the Easterlings; men who were corrupted long ago by Morgoth and became enemies of the Free Peoples. Alatar and Pallando traveled the vast lands of Rhûn for many years; making short work of the patrols of Orcs and Easterlings that preyed upon the few that would not yield to Sauron's rule.

While traveling the northern parts of Rhûn, the Wizards started tracking a clan of Ogre's that was leaving a path of destruction upon the innocent. They finally caught up to the Ogre's in a small town that was being terrorized. They engaged the beasts in a fierce fight, as the Ogre's were vicious and unyielding. Because of the Ogre's numbers and size; Alatar called for great circling winds to descend upon the town. Alatar's winds hindered the movements of the Ogre's, though the winds brought little damage to the town itself.

The Wizards eventually overcame the entire group of Ogre's; or so they thought. Pallando came across a child knelt down beside her slain family when a lone Ogre jumped him knocking the Wizard to the ground and separating him from his staff. This Ogre was of greater strength and skill than the others had shown. The Ogre picks Pallando up slamming him into a wall speaking in dark tongue "You interrupted my snack Old Bones!" The great Ogre then turns it's blood thirsty gaze at the frightened girl. The beast then looks back at Pallando "Your days like your tricks are at an end!"

Just as the Ogre was fixing to impale Pallando with its spear; Alatar appeared blasting the Ogre in the back with shards of ice. The Ogre turned its attention to Alatar with Pallando still in its grasp but now loosened. Pallando quickly summoned his staff and placed its end in the Ogre's face unleashing a blinding light. The Ogre overcome by the light roared with pain throwing Pallando in anger. Alatar called for the circling winds again, increasing the power to lift the mighty Ogre up along with all of the other fallen Ogre's. Alatar then directed the winds to carry them off into the northern wastelands.

Alatar then goes over to check on the little girl while asking Pallando "Are you alright?"

A battered Pallando getting to his feet responded "I am. That was not a normal Ogre, much more darkness emanated from that beast than the others."

Alatar comments while turning the girl from her parents looking towards the mountainous northern wastelands "You blinded that Ogre."

Pallando remarked while looking down at the Ogre's spear "There is no better weapon against the darkness than the light."

"That is True" replies Alatar as he wraps some furs that were strolled across the ground on the cold child. "I should have ended it here; sending that Ogre blind like that to perish in the wastelands is cruel even for such a beast."

Pallando cover's up the child's slain parents with some furs and then walks up beside his friend and the little girl "The outcome would have been different; had it not thrown me so quickly."

Alatar then bent down to pull the wrapped furs tight around the child; with a grin he inquires "Did I hear that Ogre call you Old Bones?" The little girl gives a slight smile at Alatar. "What do you think little one? I think Old Bones is a good name for my friend don't you?" Pallando just shakes his head when he sees the little girl nod yes. The townspeople begin coming out into the streets as Alatar stood back up patting the child on the head "Now my dear, lets see what we can do to help your people."

The Wizards stayed on for awhile helping the survivors get their lives back on track. Stopping the clan of Ogres that was slaughtering the Free People across northern Rhûn was a great victory for the Blue Wizards. Alatar cut a notch in his staff and this became the Wizards way of keeping a record of their victories. The people were grateful to Alatar and Pallando; word of their deeds soon spread. The Blue Wizards presence and aid to the free peoples of the East was now slowly stoking the fires of rebellion against Sauron.

When the Blue Wizards finally departed to travel further east, Pallando tells Alatar "Just think of what that Ogre might have called you; your beard after all is more gray than mine."

Alatar grins and says "Indeed it is my friend. Indeed it is."

As they traveled more east, the Wizards saw a great deal of finely forged weapons and a few made of a strong unique reddish metal. Alatar commented while examining one of the weapons "This Red Metal is stronger than steel and almost as strong as Mithril but it's weight is much more heavier."

Pallando studying the Dark Runes inscribed upon most of the weapons added "The Dark Runes upon them are craft-work far beyond that of the Easterlings skill." Pallando then looks to Alatar telling him "These weapons were not forged by man or orc."

After pushing further into the East, Alatar and Pallando started to see more and more of these weapons; especially around Easterling settlements along with hooded Dwarves wearing exotic looking cloaks. Not believing it was just coincidence, since Dwarves like the Elves know of magic runes and how to craft them; the Wizards decided to investigate the connection and started their journey to the Orocarni Mountains.


	3. The Eastern Dwarves of Orocarni

Chapter 3: The Eastern Dwarves of Orocarni

There are seven Dwarven Houses in Middle-earth, three laid in the west; The House of the Longbeards in the Misty Mountains, the Houses of the Firebeards and Broadbeams in the Blue Mountains. Alatar and Pallando's journey took them to the Far East, to the Dwarven Houses of Orocarni; also known as the Red Mountains. These Mountains are home to four of the seven Dwarf Lords; the Dwarven Houses of the Stiffbeards, Ironfists, Blacklocks and Stonefoots.

In the Cold North-East part of the Red Mountains, Alatar and Pallando encountered the House of the Stiffbeards. The Stiffbeards are solitary dwarves; residing in their Citadel high up in the Mountains. Living in such cold and harsh climates, the Stiffbeards do not receive many visitors. Although reclusive, they are great artists at crafting fine jewelry; using gemstones, crystals and precious metals from their mines.

The Wizards were greeted by King Práin, Lord of the Stiffbeards "Welcome travelers and forgive our caution; we're hesitant of men because of the Easterlings. You two are different and unlike any men we've seen." The Blue Wizards introduced themselves; both noticing that the King's crown was made from the same red metal that they were searching for.

After a grand feast and some discussion, King Práin showed the Wizards around the Citadel and into their mines. Alatar and Pallando keep watchful eyes upon everything they saw but could find no evidence of weapons being constructed; as the Stiffbeards master craft was clearly with jewelry. What weapons they did see seemed to have been made long ago and none was made from the red metal. More importantly they felt no ill will from the King and his people; as it would have been a sign of those who where crafting dark runes.

King Práin had one last thing to show his guests outside the Citadel. They walked across the ice and entered another set of gates that were carved into the mountain just across from the Citadel. A set of stairs then took them down below the surface revealing one of the most stunning sights the two Wizards had seen in Middle-earth. It was the Stiffbeards Great Underground Lake. The thick ice ceiling above were they had just walked, reflected the outside light in an incredible way that it illuminated all across the Great Lake. Going all the way around, was grand pillars of Ice with descending stairs along the walls.

After returning to the Citadel; Alatar commented to the King "Your generosity is most kind King Práin and your kingdom is truly a sight to behold." Alatar then asks "The other three Dwarven Houses here in the Red Mountains; what can you tell us about them."

"The Stonefoots and Blacklocks to the far south are noble houses that we often do trade with; I know them well" replied King Práin as his face then took on a more somber look "As for the Ironfists; not much to tell, there has been no contact with them since the First Age. My great-grandfather was the last King to have dealings with them. All that I know, is they have some arrangement with the Easterlings and they desire no contact with anyone else; so we leave them to their devices."

"I see" replied Alatar, as the Wizard glanced at Pallando.

Pallando then asked the King "I wonder if you could help us with a riddle were trying to solve. It concerns some unique weapons that we have come across; they seemed to have been forged from a type of red ore. Since these are the Red Mountains; we reasoned their may be a connection."

King Práin replied with adoration "Ah, we call that the Mountains Blood. Very rare and extremely difficult to work with; you'll find not a stronger metal in the east. There's only two houses that have it in their mines; one is the Stonefoots and the other unfortunately is the Ironfists." The King then removes his crown telling them "The crown I wear is forged of the Blood metal; my father had to trade many jewels in order to get the Stonefoots to craft it for him."

During their short stay, the Wizards counseled the King and advised him and his people to be watchful for the Dark Lord. When it was time for them to leave, Alatar and Pallando gave their farewells but not before King Práin gifted them with jewelry. King Práin was grateful for their visit as he rarely received visitors other than the Dwarves from the far south. The Wizards received Dwarven weights for their beards and braid rings for their hair; Alatar's were Gold and Pallando's were Silver. The Wizard's thanked King Práin for their gifts and continued their journey south along the Red Mountains.

Still traveling within the northern range of the Mountains the Wizards came upon the Shadow Halls of the Ironfists; which was halfway down on the West side of the Mountain. The House of the Ironfists immediately felt of Sorcery; to the degree of the Dwarves being a dark occult. Most of the Ironfists were wearing the same exotic robes the Wizards had seen at the Easterlings encampments.

Alatar went to speak with the Ironfists King while Pallando scouted around to see what he could learn. Alatar could not establish a meaningful dialogue in the Shadow Halls of King Drôlin, Lord of the Ironfists; for the King was corrupt and treacherous. Pallando learned that it was the Ironfists who were supplying Sauron's forces with weapons and had been since the First Age. Pallando also discovered that in exchange for supplying weapons; Sauron gave the Ironfists knowledge of using very powerful Dark Runes. The Dark Lord also made arrangements to regularly send prisoners from Rhûn and Khand to the Ironfists; to be used as a slave work force in the Mines.

Hope remained for the Wizards, as most of Pallando's Intel came from the King's nephew and only heir Prince Ovín; who did not support the alliance with the Dark Lord. The Blue Wizards with the aid of the Prince and those loyal to him were able to sabotage the Kings operations. Prince Ovín and his followers went to the mines and freed the slaves. Pallando sealed off the Iron Mines while Alatar destroyed the tunnel leading deep into the mountain from where the rare red ore was mined. The forging of new weapons by the Ironfists for Sauron's forces was brought to a halt; it would take years of digging before the mines could be reestablished.

King Drôlin called for aid from the Easterlings' troops based at the foot of the mountain. Pallando advised Prince Ovín "Go north and seek out refuge with the Stiffbeards, tell King Práin we sent you." The Prince along with his followers and the freed slaves left the Shadow Halls; they traveled north to regroup before the Easterlings arrived. Alatar made another notch in his staff; knowing this was a significant blow to Sauron. The two Wizards then continued their journey further south.

The Wizards finally reached the far south of the Red Mountains and quickly became friends with both King Thráw, Lord of the Blacklocks and King Nárn, Lord of the Stonefoots. The House of the Blacklocks was the most militaristic of the Eastern Dwarves and the House of the Stonefoots was craftsmen, grand masters of steel and stone; the two Dwarf Houses like Alatar and Pallando had a close friendship.

The Stonefoots helped build the Great Fortress of the Blacklocks, at the base of the Red Mountains on the southwestern side, and also provided them with the finest crafted weapons and armor in the entire east. The Blacklocks in turn provided both a military garrison at the Stonefoots Great Mansion on the Eastern side of the Mountains, and guarded escorts for their trade route that ran along the East side of the Mountains.

The Wizards advised both the Dwarf Kings about Sauron and what had happened with the House of the Ironfists. The Kings invited the Wizards to stay with them. Alatar and Pallando agreed, knowing the Dark Lord would soon send representatives to the Dwarf Kings gates; for Sauron could no longer get quality weapons from the Ironfists. To pass the time, Alatar enjoyed putting on light shows and producing miniature rain clouds in his hand for the dwarf children while Pallando taught star charting to the dwarves to help them navigate better at night.


	4. Sea Elves of the East

Chapter 4: Sea Elves of the East

The Blacklocks had defended their Great Fortress for many years against minor attacks from the Easterlings of Rhûn and the Variags of Khand; but that soon changed. After a few months as predicted, agents of Sauron came to offer trade for the Dwarven forged weapons and armor. When King Thráw and King Nárn denied their request; Sauron's agents threatened the Kings "If you don't agree to my Lord's terms, War will be brought down upon you Dwarves!"

King Thráw responded by raising his great Blood metal ax into battle ready while King Nárn told the agents "Best you should depart from these mountains or see your heads departed from your shoulders."

The dark agents left the mountains and the Kings started preparing for the coming assault. To protect their women and children; the King's sent a Royal Caravan North along the trade route on the East Side of the Red Mountains to King Práin of the Stiffbeards. Their Queens along with the women and children would be safe in the North until the threat was over. After weeks of preparation, Sauron's force finally arrived at the Blacklocks' Great Fortress. The Variags were now aligned with Easterlings and Orcs. The dark army began their siege upon the Blacklocks' Fortress; the fighting went on for days. Sauron's disorganized commanders made a tactical error by deciding to focus their full force only on the Blacklocks; believing if they crushed the strongest first then the others would easily fall.

Unknown to the dark army, the Blacklocks were gaining supplies and reinforcements from the unopposed Stonefoots; by way of a hidden passage between the two houses in the Red Mountains. Alatar aided the Blacklocks by using powerful storms against the dark army slowing them down. Pallando advised the Kings and their Commanders in tactics and maneuverings. With the aid of the Stonefoots and the Wizards; the Blacklocks were able to eventually repel Sauron's forces. Seeing the retreat of their enemies, the Dwarves celebrated in victory while Pallando watched his friend carve another notch in his staff.

During the victory feast; King Thráw gave Alatar a set of Dwarven Vambraces and for Pallando, the King gave him a Dwarven Dagger. Both the Dagger and Vambraces were ancient artifacts; made in the First Age for the First King of the Blacklocks by the Great Dwarven Craftsman Gamil Zirak of the Blue Mountains. The story is told that Gamil Zirak made great items for each of the Seven Dwarf Fathers; the most famous of these items was the Axe of Durin made for Durin the Deathless, Lord of the Longbeards.

Throughout their stay with the Dwarves, the Wizards were told about the Sea Elves. These Elves lived upon the eastern shore that the Dwarves traded with. With the threat of Sauron's forces diminished; Alatar and Pallando set out to meet these Elves. King Thráw and King Nárn welcomed the Wizards to visit them again. For their journey, King Nárn gave the Wizards supplies, along with a two-wheeled cart pulled by his best Ox named Eulë. Alatar and Pallando thanked the King's for their gifts and set out towards the Eastern Shores of Middle-earth.

Alatar and Pallando finally reached the Eastern Shores where they were greeted by the Sea Elves. The Elves had founded a Sanctuary upon an Island not far from the shoreline; the Wizards were taken to the Sanctuary by a a small boat. When they landed upon the Island, the Wizards were approached by an enchanting Elf maiden with long dark hair which immediately spellbound Pallando "Greetings and welcome to our home, I have been expecting you." Alatar's eyebrows rose to the surprise that they were expected. The Elf Maiden continues "My name is Nemirel, please let me show you to our King."

Alatar spoke first while they were following the Elf maiden "We are honored to be Welcomed Lady Nemirel. I am Alatar and this is Pallando." After no response from his friend, Alatar quickly noticed Pallando's captivation of Nemirel and continued "We were not aware of any Elves this Far East."

Nemirel told them that they were from a branch of Elves that did not make the Great Journey West to the Undying Lands after their awakening in Cuiviénen. Alatar found the Sea Elves history intriguing as he kept asking questions about them. Nemirel lead the Wizards into the interior of the Sanctuary where they were greeted by the Sea King.

Nemirel gave introductions "May I introduce you to Ëararan, King of the Sea Elves. My King this is Alatar and Pallando." Nemirel smiles as she notices Pallando's gaze still hasn't left her.

The Sea King bore a short beard which was rare among the Elves. The King spoke as he put his hand on Nemirel's shoulder "You must forgive my sister for trying to be so formal; we don't really get any visitors here at the Sanctuary. Even the Dwarves we trade with stay upon the shore; I do not believe they are very fond of the open waters. Please have a seat and rest yourselves from your journey."

As everyone took a seat, Alatar commented "If I may say, the Sea Elves are not like the Elves of the West."

Ëararan grinned saying "Unfortunately, I would not know how other Elves are; as we have not seen any since the First Age."

Nemirel added "Everything was new to all the Elves in those days. I would imagine the ones that went west lived very different lives than us."

Pallando then spoke to Nemirel "If you would like, I can tell you some of their history and what they are like now. I also keep a working map and would be pleased to show you where we have traveled thru some of their lands."

Nemirel nodded then said "I would like to learn more about them." Nemirel then told her brother that Alatar was interested in their history.

The King continued his sister's story "Our father was the one who brought us all here to the eastern shores after the War of the Powers. Not long after making settlement here we encountered two Great Beasts of the Sea. These Beasts with their long tentacles killed many of us including our father."

Nemirel then remarked "My brother took up our father's sword and mounted it to a long pole; he battled the largest of the two beasts cutting away many of its tentacles until he was finally able to deliver the fatal blow."

The King continued "The death of the largest beast seemed to have driven away the other. Since that time everyone looked to me to lead them as their King." The King then gestured to his sister "It was Nemirel who gave me the name Ëararan."

Pallando replies "She choose well. The name Sea King suits you."

After telling Ëararan and Nemirel of their long journey in Rhûn. Alatar inquired "Have you seen any orcs or dark agents in this area?"

The King replied "Nemirel commands our guard of archers and from time to time drives off small bands of orcs. We assumed these Orcs were the last remnants left over from the time of Morgoth." Alatar advised the King that Sauron was once Morgoth's greatest servant and that the new Dark Lord's agents may yet reach his shores.

Because of Pallando's interest and skill with Star Charting; he began spending time with Nemirel, who was an expert on charting and navigation. Nemirel eventually explained why she had been expecting the Wizards when she showed Pallando a unique looking Moonstone "I found this stone along the shore the day my brother fought the Sea Beasts and became King. When I concentrate and peer into it, I'm given a small clarity of foresight. The very first vision the stone showed me was of two robed figures surrounded in an aura of blue. That same image came to me again this morning; that's how I knew you would be coming. Would you like to try?" Nemirel held out the Moonstone to Pallando.

Pallando politely held up his hand so he wouldn't gaze into the stone saying "Maybe another time; for now I would rather not know too much concerning the future. Instead I would like to hear more about you."

During the Wizards time with the Sea Elves they learned many things concerning Eastern Middle-earth. Pallando spent a great deal of his time with Nemirel and the two grew very close. Alatar spent the majority of his time holding council with the Sea King; he learned much of Eastern Middle-earth history from Ëararan. One dark tale in particular caught Alatar's attention, a tale that he and Pallando heard spoken only briefly by the dwarves. It was a tale of a great evil, said to dwell within the dark forest on the south-eastern coast. It was a place forbidden by both Elves and Dwarves. Even Orcs dare not venture there; for any that traveled there never returned.

Ëararan was in the middle of telling Alatar about a mysterious elf that was once seen walking their shores singing a lament when a Dwarven messenger arrived. The messenger was sent from King Thráw and King Nárn requesting aid from the Wizards. The Dwarven Royal Caravan had been attacked; it was escorting the Queens along with the women and children back home from the North. Both Dwarf Kings had set out with as many soldiers as possible to find them.

According to the messenger, the search only turned up less than half of the women and children; the rest along with the two Queens could not be located. Even the Royal Escort soldiers were nowhere to be found. The accounts from the survivors stated that the attack happened at night and it was not known of who or what came upon them. Only the shouting of orders from soldiers and the screams of others could be heard; the pitch darkness was all that could be seen.

Alatar and Pallando having great affection for the Dwarves and their friendships with the Kings; both set out to aid in the search. Ëararan sent scouts along with the Wizards to help; the Sea King also ordered his ships to patrol the Eastern Coast looking for any scattered survivors that may have reached the Shores.


	5. The Darkness-slayer and the East-helper

Chapter 5: The Darkness-slayer and the East-helper

Hidden in the far south-eastern corner of Middle-earth; a powerful terror had been dwelling, though severely wounded and weak. Some thought the Demon was dead or killed long ago and to most this Dark Spirit was just a tale. Sauron found it early in the Second Age and made a pact with it, he feed it until it was strong again and in turn it would decimate all those that stood against the Dark Lord. Sauron was mindful of this demon and did not overly feed it; for he remembered a time when the demon was at its most powerful and colossal size.

Sauron's wrath had grown against the Dwarves of the Red Mountains. Having his supply of well crafted weapons halted, his ambassadors denied trade and the defeat of his forces at the Blacklocks fortress. The final blow came when Sauron's only foothold in the Red Mountains was lost; Prince Ovín with the aid of the Stiffbeards and the rebel slaves had driven out King Drôlin. The newly crowned King Ovín claimed the Shadow Halls as his, renaming it the Iron Halls. Sauron would see the Dwarves and all remaining free folk in the East either serve him or be destroyed…. thus, the Demon was unleashed.

The Blue Wizards and the Sea Elves searched the destroyed caravan and could find no tracks that would indicate any type of attacking maneuver. The Sea Elves moved their search towards the North believing the survivors may have retreated back towards the Stiffbeards Citadel. After searching the surrounding area, Pallando found an unusual but massive set of impressions heading south-east; these impressions lead the Wizards all the way down to the dark forest within the forbidden lands. Night was now upon them as they followed a wide and ancient looking path; the path seemed to have been torn thru the trees long ago. The path's end came to a large clearing in the forest with a massive cave entrance.

Great darkness and dread emanated from the cave, Alatar and Pallando felt it once before in the Undying Lands long ago; they now knew of what evil they had tracked. Alatar took up position in the middle of the clearing; Pallando went to the side of the cave's entrance. Alatar's eyes were fixed upon the cave as he tapped his staff on the ground summoning great thunder in the skies. Alatar with a loud and commanding voice called out for the Demon to come forth.

Ungoliant, the Great Demon Spider came slowly to the mouth of the cave; upon seeing the Wizard she charged full on towards him. Alatar raised his staff as a bright light radiated from its end and he brought fierce lightning down upon her. Ungoliant halted when she was struck; rearing up and expelling deadly poison from her fangs. The poison was immediately deflected as it struck a barrier created by Alatar. The Great Spider and Wizard went back and forth; Ungoliant was unyielding but Alatar held steadfast. Finally Pallando departed from inside the cave carrying a small bundle within his arms.

Pallando had laid witness to the horror within the cave, the drained lifeless bodies of the missing dwarves; the soldiers, the women and the children. Alatar could see the despair on his friends face and knew only death now resided beyond the cave's entrance. Alatar then could see what Pallando was holding; for wrapped in the bundle was a baby Dwarf. Unfortunately the Great Spider caught a glimpse of Pallando and started charging towards him and the baby. Alatar in a moment of overwhelming fury; unleashed his full Maia power upon Ungoliant.

The Great Spider was hit by continuous and countless lightning strikes; the surrounding forest lighted up like it was daylight. Ungoliant burst into flames and she became fully consumed until she was completely incinerated. The darkness and dread that had engulfed the forest was instantly lifted. At the same moment when Ungoliant went up in flames; Alatar's wooden staff was shattered by the immense power that he had channeled thru it, almost killing his fleshly body.

Pallando ran over to help his injured friend to his feet. Alatar recognized the baby as he took hold of it "This is the Crown Prince of the Stonefoots." Pallando picked up the remaining part of Alatar's staff; making a notch in it. Alatar gently handed the baby back as Pallando then gave the broken staff to Alatar for him to use as a walking stick.

As they were starting to leave the forest; Pallando commented "I can't help but feel like we are being watched."

Alatar replies "I sense no malice."

Pallando adds while illuminating the path with his staff "Neither do I, but I do sense gratefulness."

The Blue Wizards took the baby back to the Dwarf Kings and told them the sad news. The Kings were heartbroken at the news of their queens and the loss of so many of their people, but King Nárn's grief suddenly turned into happiness when he saw his son. Pallando told King Nárn how the Queen sacrificed herself and hidden their only son within the bundle during the attack.

For rescuing the Crown Prince of the Stonefoots and ridding the Dark Forest of the ancient demon; King Nárn had a new staff crafted for Alatar. The staff was made of the rare Blood metal; and its top was crowned with the broken staff's jewel embedded in the finest marble. King Nárn also had a Gemstone fashioned and placed in Alatar's broken staff. The Wizard keeps it in his robes and uses it as a walking cane when he's not using his new staff. Alatar was very appreciative of the Gifts.

King Nárn gave Pallando a Dragon Bone said to have come from the Great Dragon Ancalagon the Black. King Nárn had his Master Craftsman enchant the Bone with Dwarvish Runes to display all of Pallando's maps. With just a gesture of the Wizards hand the Runes would activate upon the Bone; revealing detailed maps alternating between the stars and the lands. Pallando was also gifted with a finely crafted pouch with a precious Gemstone on it to carry the Dragon Bone. Pallando was grateful and thanked the King for the gifts.

The Blue Wizards were preparing to return to the Sea Elves when a message from Khazad-dûm came from the King of Durin's Folk. The King of the Longbeards dispatched urgent messages to all the Dwarven Houses, notifying them of the defeat of Sauron. The message read that the Dark Lord had declared war in Middle-earth upon the Elves in the West over some unknown weapons of power. The messaged went on to say that Sauron had been driven back in retreat to Mordor by the Men from the Island of Númenor, with aid from the Elves of Lindon and the Dwarves of the West. It was also noted that one of their most costly casualties was a great friend of Durin's Folk; an Elf Lord named Celebrimbor who was personally killed by Sauron.

With Sauron's power and influence over Middle-earth now diminished; the Wizards knew the time for swift action in the East was now. Alatar and Pallando traveled across the lands driving away the dwindling numbers of Orcs. Both the Easterlings and the Variags stayed clear of the Blue Wizards; tales of the Wizards grew fast and wide in the east and most with allegiances to Sauron dared not cross their paths.

One evening Alatar and Pallando saw a Great Caravan in the distance. When they went to investigate they found that it was the Royal Caravans of their friends the Dwarven Kings; Nárn, Thráw, Ovín and Práin. The Kings told them that an Elven Emissary of the Valar sent word for the seven Dwarf Lords to assemble and be presented mighty gifts for their resistance against the Dark Lord. The Wizards thought the gifts a bit unusual but the Valar did send Glorfindel as their Elven emissary. The Wizards wished the Kings safe travels to the west as they continued their work. Soon Alatar and Pallando saw very few Orcs roaming the lands. The Easterlings of Rhûn and the Variags of Khand kept to themselves, disbanding the majority of their armies.

The rebel slaves now calling themselves the Acolytes of the Ithryn Luin (Followers of the Blue Wizards); were tasked by Alatar and Pallando to keep the peace. With help getting organized from the Wizards, being supported by both the Dwarves of the Red Mountains and the Sea Elves; the Acolytes numbers quickly grew and a permanent resistance to Sauron in the East was born. The Free People of the East were now more commonly calling Alatar by the name Morinehtar; meaning the Darkness-slayer and Pallando by the name Rómestámo; meaning the East-helper.

With the resistance in place; Alatar and Pallando traveled back to the Sea Elves. Shortly after their arrival; Thorondor the King of the Eagles landed upon the shore. Thorondor was sent by the Valar to retrieve the Blue Wizards; for the darkness had subsided and the Wizards task in securing the East was for now over. Before Alatar and Pallando departed; Nemirel handed Pallando a sack loaded with food for their journey. Pallando held onto Nemirel's hands and they gazed into one another's eyes; knowing without saying a word how the other felt. Alatar already mounted upon Thorondor called to his friend that it was time. Nemirel watched as Pallando and Alatar flew off into the West.

As Thorondor flew westward over middle-earth back to the Undying Lands, Pallando couldn't help but keep glancing back to the east. Alatar looking to distract his friend asked "What was packed for us to eat?" Pallando reached into the sack retrieving a fruit for Alatar. When Pallando reached in a second time he pulled from the sack Nemirel's Moonstone. Pallando was moved by her gesture and remembered what she had said about it's powers of foresight.

Pallando hoped he would see Nemirel again and was curious if the Stone would show such. Pallando then looked into the Moonstone; images started to flash within his mind. At first they were past images of his and Alatar's journey to the East, their time with the Red Mountain Dwarves and the Sea Elves. Then images Pallando believed to be the present flashed in his mind; he could see the Dwarf Kings on their journey west and Nemirel upon the shores starring towards the Western night sky.

The images then began to speed up becoming more rapid; he saw images of dragon fire and a dark figure with an army casting a shadow upon the Red Mountains. Pallando then saw an image of an Iron Cart and within the cart was a figure of light surrounded in pitch darkness; before Pallando could make out who the figure was the images shifted as Thorondor passed over the Misty Mountains in Western Middle-earth.

Now images flashed in Pallando's mind of unfamiliar places. He then saw Riders in Black and then two towers with one crowned with a great eye, lidless and wreathed in flame. Thorondor had just passed over the Western Shores of Middle-earth bringing Pallando out of his visions but before that happened; Pallando saw one last image of a Gold Ring. Pallando wondered about the images; if the past and present images were true then the last images he saw had to be of the future….a very Dark future.


	6. Third Age of Middle-earth

Chapter 6: The Third Age of Middle-earth

Time passed and in the Third Age of Middle-earth the Council of the Valar once more was convened. King Manwë felt the need to send Emissaries once more to aid against a growing darkness that was rising fast across all of Middle-earth. This time it was decided to send five Maia as the Istari to investigate. They would be charged by the Valar to assist, advise and unite the free peoples of Middle-earth.

Curumo the Maia of Aulë, Smith of the Valar volunteered for the task. King Manwë and Queen Varda choose Olórin to be one of the Istari. The Valië Yavanna, Giver of Fruits and Protector of Plants choose Aiwendil to go. Oromë, the Huntsman of the Valar asked that Alatar and Pallando be sent back as the Istari as well; since they had already begun relations in the Far East.

King Manwë and Queen Varda wanted Olórin to be the Head of the Istari but the majority of the Council went with Curumo instead. The majority believed that Curumo would better serve this role as he possessed a great power of knowledge. After the Valar made their final decisions, the selected Maia was brought before the council to be made the Istari. Curumo is robed in White, Olórin in Grey and Aiwendil in Brown. Alatar and Pallando both were robed again in Blue.

King Manwë gives each of the Istari their wooden staffs with the exception of Alatar and Pallando. The King looked steadily upon his own scepter, then turns to the Blue Istari telling them "I see you two still have your staffs among other items of importance." King Manwë's eyes then darted to Pallando's Dwarven satchel then back at the two again, giving a quick small smile that the other Council members did not see. Curumo however took notice at the Kings interest in Pallando's satchel.

The Five Istari immediately departed for Middle-earth arriving at the Grey Havens around the year 1000 of the Third Age. They arrived at night as to not arouse any questions. Alatar concealed their ships approach with a thick fog as Aiwendil guided them safely with the aid of Sea Gulls to the dock. Pallando peered thru the fog for any witnesses of their arrival; only one Elf stood waiting upon the dock.

The Istari's arrival was met only by Círdan the Shipwright; Lord of the Grey Havens and one of the most foresighted of the Elves. Lord Círdan was ready to hold council with the Istari; for he knew their true purpose. As the Istari were prepping to leave their ship; Olórin inscribed a Rune upon the deck.

Curumo disembarked first and approached the Elf Lord; with his enchanting voice the White Wizard spoke "Lord Círdan, We are aware of your gift of foresight. Do you know who we are?"

Lord Círdan gave a nod as he replied "I am aware my Lords, you are the Istari; sent by the Valar. Please this way; I have food and wine ready." Lord Círdan then gestures to the Istari to follow him to his meeting hall.

Before they follow the Elf Lord; Olórin speaks an enchantment causing the Rune upon their ships deck to glow guiding it out of the Grey Havens and back to the Undying Lands.

After all the Istari had seated in Lord Círdan's meeting hall; Curumo then speaks an enchantment that creates an invisible bearer around the meeting hall; where no sound from within can be heard outside. Then the White Istari gave their introductions "I am Curumo the White, and Head of our Order. This is Olórin the Grey, Aiwendil the Brown, Alatar the Blue and Pallando the Blue."

The Elf Lord greeted the Istari "Welcome all of you to my home here in the Grey Havens." Círdan then looked sharply at each one telling them "Your true names should not be spoken by me. In time each of you will bear many names and I will use one of those names to address you here." Círdan looks at Curumo and says "Saruman." With Aiwendil the Elf Lord tells him "Radagast." When Lord Círdan gets to Alatar and Pallando he ponders for a moment as if seeing something of their future "Your names are already known to you by those in the far east; for this night only will I use your true names." The Elf Lord looks lastly upon Olórin, something in the eyes of the Grey Istari captures his attention. What was only mere moments seemed longer when Círdan gazed deep into Olórin's future; perceiving the Grey Istari's wisdom as he says "You shall come to be called Gandalf."

Saruman commented "The names will suffice Lord Círdan. We are aware that Sauron had disguised himself on numerous occasions as an Elven Emissary of the Valar; deceiving on one such occasion the Master Elven Craftsman Lord Celebrimbor and bringing about the creations of the Rings of Power. Please tell us in detail of what had transpired over the final years of the Second Age leading into the Third."

Lord Círdan began recalling the story "During the war with the Elves, Sauron captured Lord Celebrimbor for the location on all the Rings of Power that answered to his One Ring. Through torture, Celebrimbor disclosed where sixteen rings were. After Sauron reclaimed these rings, Celebrimbor was killed by the Dark Lord."

Saruman waited for a moment as if he was waiting for more of the story, then said "The nine Rings of Power that Sauron gave to men; what became of them?"

Lord Círdan explained "Their pasts are lost to history; what we do know is they were chosen because they had authority over others and greed in their hearts. These men saw their abilities increase and they became powerful sorcerers, rulers and kings among the people. The nine gained longevity but faded away one by one to become the Nazgûl, dominated under Sauron's will. They served Sauron far and wide in Middle-earth until his defeat during the War of the Last Alliance. What was left of their wasted bodies was buried in the High Fells of Rhudaur."

Alatar then spoke to Lord Círdan "We also heard that Sauron gave each of the seven Dwarf Lords a Ring of Power."

The Elf Lord nods at Alatar saying "The rings of the Dwarf Lords allowed them to establish great wealth but the bearers also suffered great lust for their treasure; making them quarrel even among themselves. Their great treasure hoards unfortunately also brought upon them mighty dragons with a fierce greed of their own for treasure." Alatar and Pallando became troubled by what they just heard. Lord Círdan continued "Because of their natural hardiness, the Dwarf Kings were resistant to Sauron's control. Not gaining domination over them with the Seven Rings angered him. The Dark Lord worked to gather the Seven Rings back to him; four were destroyed by Dragons, two were reclaimed and the last is still held by the King of Durin's folk."

Saruman still not hearing what he had been waiting for; then spoke with forwardness at the Elf Lord "What can you tell of the three Elven Rings of Power. Twenty rings in total there were, including Sauron's One Ring. The Men received nine and seven went to the Dwarves; that leaves three for the Elves."

Lord Círdan recognizing Saruman's cunning replies "Three Rings were created by Lord Celebrimbor himself without Sauron's knowledge but the Dark Lord sensed them when he put on his One Ring. Even in his last moments, Lord Celebrimbor never revealed the whereabouts of the three Elven Rings."

The White Wizard again spoke forwardly "These three Rings of the Elves, where are they now?"

"They are safe and hidden from any that would wish to use them for ill will" replied Lord Círdan. The Elf Lord could tell Saruman was not content with his answer but continued on with his recount "As you know, before the end of the Second Age; Sauron helped bring the Fall of the island of Númenor. The Realms of Gondor and Arnor are founded in Middle-earth by the Faithful Númenórean survivors lead by King Elendil and his sons. Sauron's army attacked Gondor; beginning the War of the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. King Gil-galad and King Elendil are killed. The One Ring of Power was cut from Sauron's hand by Elendil's son Isildur; defeating Sauron and ending the War. But the One Ring was not destroyed, letting Sauron's will endure. During the early years of the Third Age; King Isildur is killed and the One Ring was lost in the Anduin River. Some believed the One Ring was swept out into the open sea. No one knows for sure; even I cannot see all things."

Saruman addresses the group "Without the One Ring Sauron is no longer a threat, as he can never regain his full strength. These recent troubles being stirred up across the lands are merely that of men dabbling in Dark Magic; orcs and other maddened foul creatures running about unchecked."

Lord Círdan comments "True, there has been no evidence of organized threats here in the West; although rumors speak differently of the East." The Elf Lord turns his attention to Alatar and Pallando "Something more methodical may be taking place there." Lord Círdan then looks around at all the Istari "Wisdom can be interpreted in many different ways. The Elves recognize it as being able to see, hear and be aware of the moment. Be mindful in the pursuit of truth; knowledge can either aid you or betray you. I do not know if Sauron's spirit is a concern or not but after walking this world for as long as I have; you learn that given enough time, evil will find a way to come forth."

Saruman then speaks directly to the other Istari "If Sauron has returned in some small way, send word to me and I shall deal with him."

The meeting was declared over and it was time for the Istari to begin their tasks. Saruman had a desire for knowledge; especially concerning powerful kingdoms and ancient lore. Saruman believed that only great power can overcome evil. Círdan seeing that Saruman's mind was set; put the White Wizard on the path to the descendants of Númenor living in the City of Fornost within the Northern Realm of Arnor.

Radagast the Brown was the next to depart. Lord Círdan saw that Radagast had a strong affinity for animals and nature; he advised the Brown Wizard to begin his journey with the Old Forest and speak with Tom Bombadil. Afterwards, Círdan advised him to seek out the Great Greenwood Forest and meet with the Elf King Thranduil. Radagast said his farewells and left the Grey Havens following an owl that was leading him to the Old Forest.

Alatar and Pallando were saying their farewell to the Elf Lord when Círdan told them that he regretted not greeting the Blue Wizards when they arrived the first time during the Second Age. That he was away at a meeting at Ost-in-Edhil. Lord Círdan said his farewell knowing Alatar and Pallando needed to make haste. The Blue Wizards couldn't help but notice that Círdan used their names quite often. Although their curiosity was peaked; they had to begin their long journey to find out what has happened to the Dwarven Houses of the Red Mountains and to see if any of the resistance they started in the Second Age had lasted into the Third. Pallando also desired to see Nemirel again; as the thought of her had never left him.

Gandalf the Grey was the last to depart. Gandalf commented to Lord Círdan "I couldn't help but hear you tell them that you were away at Ost-in-Edhil." Gandalf paused for a moment then continued "Didn't Ost-in-Edhil at that time belong to Lord Celebrimbor?"

The Elf Lord responds while studying intently at the Grey Istari "Others may not recognize your wisdom but I have."

Gandalf chuckled "Lord Círdan, you give me far too much credit. My curiosity sometimes gets away from me."

Círdan goes on to say "Time will tell, but to answer your question; It was indeed his home. I was there with King Gil-galad for a secret council meeting along with the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celebrimbor. It was during that meeting Lord Celebrimbor gave the three Elven Rings of Power away for safekeeping; two called Vilya and Narya he gave to King Gil-galad; the one called Nenya, he gave to the Lady Galadriel. King Gil-galad entrusted Narya to me and he kept Vilya for a time before giving it to Lord Elrond."

Círdan then revealed Narya, his Elven Ring of Power and gave it to the Grey Istari to aid him in his labors. After giving further counsel to Gandalf; Círdan then advised Gandalf to travel to Imladris and speak with Lord Elrond; then to Lothlórien to meet with the Lady Galadriel.


	7. The Shadow of the East

Chapter 7: The Shadow of the East

The Blue Wizards departed the Grey Havens and started east as they had in the Second Age. As they were passing thru the town of Bree; the White Wizard made a sudden appearance. Saruman told Alatar and Pallando "I have decided to join you and travel into the East. Morgoth's rule in Middle-earth began in those lands; studying the long forgotten kingdoms and ancient lore there, will yield a greater knowledge of understanding our enemies." Before heading out, the White Wizard turned their path southward from Bree. Saruman had learned of a Great Númenórean Tower that lay south of the Misty Mountains.

The Wizards came upon Isengard and they were impressed by the craftsmanship and construction of the Great Tower of Orthanc; though none more so than Saruman. Pallando thought the tower seemed familiar; that he possibly saw it in his visions the Moonstone gave him. The Wizards learned from the Gondorian Soldiers garrisoned there; that Isengard is the most Northern Fortress of the Realm of Gondor. The Three Wizards then began their travel east towards the Great River Anduin; but not before Saruman lingered one more look at Orthanc.

The Wizards setup camp along the Anduin for the night. Saruman went to walk along the river bank as Alatar started a fire. Pallando was prepping to cook some stew when he commented "I was looking at the map earlier and noticed the lands nearby have drastically changed. What is now called the Brown Lands, used to be full with flowers and vast gardens; barren lands is now all that remains there."

Alatar responded while hanging his satchel on a nearby tree limb "I'm sure much is not as it once was after Sauron brought his wrath upon it."

The night drew on as the stew cooked, the Blue Wizards talked about many things. Eventually they saw Saruman returning in the distance by the light from his staff. Pallando then asks Alatar while crouched down stirring the pot of stew "Does Saruman never rest? He's been walking the bank of the river ever since we made camp."

Alatar replied "He says he likes to walk while he thinks. I would say by the way he survey's the water and the surrounding area; he is looking for any signs of the One Ring."

Pallando comments "I have wondered why he volunteered for this assignment; what his true intent is. Does he want to stop the spread of Sauron's influence as he said at the Council? Or maybe since he and Sauron both served Lord Aulë; he instead seeks retribution for Sauron's betrayal."

"Have you considered that it may be a little of both" spoke Alatar as he retrieved a bowl from his satchel "Saruman is prideful. He is sure of himself and his capabilities; there is no doubt in that. It is in his nature to seek knowledge of things great and powerful; we can not fault him for those characteristics."

Pallando replies "I do not fault him; I just remain mindful of all possibilities. The Dark path runs parallel with the Light and the crossing can go unnoticed if one is not careful." Pallando stops stirring and looks up to Alatar questioning "What do you think he would do if he found Sauron's Ring?"

Alatar responds while searching his satchel for a spoon "I would expect him to transport it to Mordor and destroy it at Mount Doom."

"What if he kept and bore the Ring himself?" asked Pallando with a concerned stare out in the distance towards Saruman.

Alatar regains his friends attention by hitting his located spoon against his bowl "You trouble yourself too much my friend. The Anduin River is long and goes all the way to the sea. If the Ring is still within these waters; finding it would be by chance and not by someone looking for it." Pallando nods in agreement and starts pouring stew into Alatar's bowl. Alatar then turns a watchfulness gaze back out at the White Wizard; all the while having a firm hold of his Blood metal staff.

The next morning they passed over the Anduin and made their way thru the Brown Lands. Once the Wizards crossed into the lands of Rhûn; Alatar and Pallando saw that the Easterlings had grown in numbers and were now more militaristic than they had seen before. No signs of the Acolytes could be found. After scouting a large Easterling settlement, Saruman, who is skilled at uncovering secrets learned that a Dark General referred to as the Shadow of the East, had come to power and taken control; organizing and amassing all the Easterlings Tribes under his leadership.

Alatar and Pallando found out that the General was dwelling in a fortress located on an Island in the Sea of Rhûn, which was an inland sea southeast of the Iron Hills. The Wizards traveled there; locating the Island which was heavily guarded. The Wizards stayed on watch dodging large Orc and Easterling patrols along the shore. Finally, after a week had passed the Dark General left the Island and headed out with a military escort.

The Three Wizards followed the escort. Unable to go around without the risk of losing the Dark General; their path at times would expose them with no cover and cause the Wizards to stay further back. When they were getting close to the Red Mountains, a band of Ogres came upon them. The leader of the Ogres was the largest among them; wearing a solid metal helmet engraved with Dark Runes and bearing no holes for its eyes.

The leader of the Ogres looked directly at the Blue Wizards speaking in Dark Tongue "I am Gôrtoc the Dark-sighted, do you not recognize me! Maybe you remember killing my clan." Gôrtoc then turned his attention to Pallando saying "I know you remember blinding me; don't you Old Bones." Before Pallando could reply the fighting commenced with Gôrtoc giving the order. Gôrtoc held his own surprisingly well against the three Wizards and was very determined to take on Pallando by himself. The Ogres fought unlike any that Alatar and Pallando had dealt with before; as they were very well trained. Gôrtoc fought with unyielding wrath, even killing his own warriors when they got in his way.

Alatar saw more Ogre reinforcements coming and masked their escape in a thick fog. Saruman felt that Gôrtoc was under some sort of Dark spell, granting him extraordinary abilities including a type of dark sight. It was after this fight that Pallando realized that he no longer had the Moonstone Nemirel gave him. Knowing he could not go back and look for it; Pallando regrettably continued on with Saruman and Alatar.

After following a few more days, the Dark General meet up with a Great Army comprised of Easterlings and Orcs; they began marching South East. Alatar and Pallando knew immediately what the destination was; the Dark Army was heading straight towards the Great Fortress of the Blacklocks. They followed the Dark Army to the south end of the Red Mountains. From a distance the Wizards saw as the Army marched on past the Blacklocks Fortress. The Dark Army turned northward along the eastern side of the Mountains; heading instead for the Stonefoots Mansion.

When the Wizards reached the southwest end of the Red Mountains; Alatar and Pallando were in shock; in the place of the Blacklocks Great Fortress was instead only scorched ruins. Pallando remembered the hidden passage that connected the Blacklocks' Fortress to the Stonefoots' Mansion. As the Wizards were heading to the passage; Alatar stopped for a brief moment feeling a malevolent presence coming from a collapsed tunnel that went into the Blacklocks' mines and treasure vaults.

Alatar turned his attention back towards Pallando who also seemed concerned, for Pallando at the same moment was focusing on remembering the images given to him by the Moonstone. Pallando looked up at a burnt tower they were standing at the foot of and immediately the view matched an image he had seen. Saruman regained the attention of the Blue Wizards and they all proceeded onward thru the passage towards the Mansion.

After exiting the hidden passage, they found both Blacklocks and Stonefoots Dwarves working together preparing for Battle. A number of Dwarf Soldiers were surprised by the sudden appearance of the three Wizards and quickly surrounded them. The Soldiers took them to King Tárn of the Stonefoots and Queen Kiráw of the Blacklocks.

The King and Queen were busy in the Throne Room discussing tactics with their commanders when Queen Kiráw saw Alatar's Vambraces and Pallando's Dagger; recognizing them as Heirlooms of the Blacklocks. When King Tárn looked and saw Alatar's staff, he instantly recognized the Stonefoots' craft-work in the rare Blood metal. The dwarf soldiers were then ordered to stand down; the heroic tales of the Blue Wizards Morinehtar and Rómestámo had long been passed down thru their generations. Saruman took notice of the Dwarves reverence for the Blue Wizards.

Before a proper greeting could take place, the Dark Army could be heard approaching the Mansion. The Dwarves marched out of the Mansion in force to meet them. The battle quickly became intense; the Dwarves were fighting hard in a wild rage but were greatly outnumbered. Alatar and Pallando left the Throne Room to engage in the fighting; when they exited the Great Hall the White Wizard was suddenly standing in front of them.

Saruman spoke sternly "We are here only to lend counsel and give advice my friends, not to fight the Dwarves battles for them." Saruman then looks at Alatar saying "Do you not remember what happened the last time you didn't heed forgoing our might; almost killing your fleshly body and putting your mission in jeopardy!"

Alatar quickly replied "The Council knows the circumstances for that encounter was different." Alatar then pointed out at the battle "Those Easterlings are not exactly a demon spider from the void. Pallando and I have always known the limits placed upon the Istari but the Council also knows that the situation here in the east is greatly different than that in the west. Giving counsel is not all we were sent here to do; we are also here to assist and lend aid. That is exactly what Pallando and I intend to do."

With that, Alatar and Pallando walked passed Saruman and the White Wizard reached out his hand to summon Alatar's Staff. Alatar's Blood metal staff quivered but it did not leave his hand. To his surprise, Saruman was not able to relieve Alatar of his staff. After a few moments of staring, the White Wizard returned to the Throne Room without saying a word. Alatar started to head into the Throne Room after Saruman, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was his friend Pallando reminding him of a far more important task. The Blue Wizards left to join their Dwarven Comrades in Battle. Although unknown to all; the entire conversation was overheard by Queen Kiráw, who was just around the corner.

The Dwarves rallied to the Blue Wizards and fought fiercely. Alatar and Pallando aided the dwarves in their defense. Even with the Wizards assistance, the Dwarves were still outnumbered by the overwhelming Dark Army being driven with cause by their General. Just as the Dwarven lines were about to break; a Legion of Ironfists and Stiffbeards Dwarves with the Acolytes charged in on the Dark Army's right flank from the north and a Host of Sea Elves came in behind from the east, allowing the Stonefoots and Blacklocks time to regroup. The Dark Army was now on the defensive from three attacking sides. The Dark Army was massive but it had been outmaneuvered; it wasn't long before the Dark General was forced to order a retreat to the South.


	8. Wrath of the Wasteland Dragons

Chapter 8: Wrath of the Wasteland Dragons

After their victory, a large celebration was started in the Great Hall of the Stonefoots. Alatar and Pallando followed King Tárn and Queen Kiráw into the Throne Room to talk. After they made proper introductions; Alatar asked King Tárn and Queen Kiráw what had happened to the Dwarf Houses of the Red Mountains after the Rings of Power where received.

Queen Kiráw at first stayed silent, staring out thru the balcony as King Tárn told of what happened "The Stiffbeards, Ironfists, Blacklocks and Stonefoots all prospered greatly in wealth of treasure in the Second Age but after just one or two generations our fortunes changed. Six Great Dragons came upon the Red Mountains, four large winged Fire-drakes and two smaller wingless Cold-drakes."

King Tárn's voice became more grave as he continued "The Dragons came from the Wastelands to the Far North and the House of the Stiffbeards were attacked first; they suffered a tremendous loss of their people along with most the Royal Line. The Stiffbeards King was killed by Dragon Fire and lost within the Flames was his Dwarven Ring. The Scorpion Dragon is dark red in color with a forked tail; it's the largest of the four Fire-drakes and it claimed the Citadel with all the treasures within as its own. The survivors; including the Kings' youngest brother was able to escape and alert the other three Houses." Alatar and Pallando were saddened to hear the terrible news.

King Tárn then took a seat as he continued the story "The Ironfists where able to survive the attacks from the remaining three Fire-drakes; fore they were deep in their Halls. However, the two smaller pale blue Cold-drakes forced their way into the Iron Halls causing many casualties including their King. The Ironfists managed to trap and slay the hornless Cold-drake in the Mines. The Horned Cold-drake escaped but not before they cleaved off one of it's horns. The Dwarven Ring of the Ironfists was given to the Prince. Though his reign was short lived after being crowned King."

Alatar and Pallando both took a seat; as they could tell the story wasn't going to get any better. King Tárn went on to say "The newly crowned King of the Ironfists marshaled his soldiers and marched north to help the remaining Stiffbeards reclaim their Citadel from the Scorpion Dragon. The Ironfists soldiers and their King were intercepted by a large force of Easterlings being commanded by a fierce Leader. The King was killed and his Dwarven Ring was taken; fortunately his line continued on thru his infant son who was later taken to a Dwarven refuge within the borders of the Sea Elves."

Alatar asked the King "This Easterling Commander that took the Dwarven Ring, what more is known of him."

Tárn replies "Only Rumors from frightened soldiers that escaped from the rear formation. They told that the Ironfists King went down fighting; that he cleaved the helmet off the Easterling Leader before he fell. Now here is the unusual part of the tale, as all accounts at the time said the same. When the helmet was knocked off; it revealed the Easterling was more of a ghostly shadow or wraith."

Alatar leaned back in his chair as he gave a concern gaze at Pallando when Saruman entered the Throne Room. Alatar could see the White Wizard was irritate at him for starting the meeting before he arrived. Before Saruman could speak Alatar asked the King to keep going.

King Tárn continued as he just emptied his large pint of ale "The House of the Ironfists was taken over by that Easterling force and it was handed over to a horde of Ogres. The Ogres leader is a blind one; goes by the name Gôrtoc."

"We know of the Ogre; our paths have crossed twice now" answered Pallando.

King Tárn comments "Must be as tough as I've heard, if he's encountered Wizards twice and still breathes."

"There is more to that Ogre than what he seems" remarked Saruman.

King Tárn looked back to Alatar "As I was saying; Gôrtoc and his Ogres worked to reopen the Ironfists mines and restart the forges. They had a hard time of it until the Wicked Dwarves came to aid them."

Pallando inquired "Wicked Dwarves? We have not heard that term spoken in the east before. Who are they?"

Tárn replies with discontent in his voice "Their descendants of those that supported King Drôlin; that traitorous King who aligned himself with the Dark Lord in the Second Age."

Saruman then speaks, stopping the Kings story and says to the Queen "Queen Kiráw, if the retelling of these stories are upsetting to you; we can adjourn until after the celebration is over." King Tárn gives the Blue Wizards a look before he quickly starts gulping down another pint of ale.

Queen Kiráw turned around towards Saruman but it was not sadness upon her face but fierceness. The Queen then broke her silence saying "Becoming upset is not who I am White Wizard. There is only one thing about Dwarves anyone should remember." Queen Kiráw looked at the Blue Wizards "Some we never forget" her eyes then looked back at Saruman "and in some we never forgive." Queen Kiráw then turned her attention to Alatar and Pallando "I am pleased that Morinehtar and Rómestámo have come; for now I know the anvils will be struck in our favor. You saw what remains of my ancestral home; where the Great Blacklocks Fortress you knew once stood is now only ruins." Saruman was puzzled by the Queens words but he knew the never forgive part was for some reason directed at him.

Queen Kiráw takes a seat with the others leaving Saruman the only one left standing with a scowl upon his face. The Queen then recounted what happened to her home "The remaining four Dragons focused their attacks on the Blacklocks. Both the black Two-Headed Fire-drake and the green Spike Tailed Fire-drake brought ruin to the Great Fortress. The one horned Cold-drake fled from a Legion of Stonefoots that came thru the hidden passage to lend aid. The Cold-drake was last seen heading down into the tunnels leading to the Treasure Vaults. The Blacklocks King, my fore-bearer carrying the great Blood ax; bravely led his soldiers outside the gates to draw the Dragons away from the Fortress. They had a device that was commanded by the Crown Prince; it could fire a large chain with two weights on each end at a company of soldiers. The King ordered his son to raise and fire the device into the air. Upon doing so, the chain hit the brown Leather-back Fire-drake tangling up its wings and causing it to fall. The Leather-back dragon was quickly slain by the Legions where it fell. The two remaining Fire-drakes turned their fire from the Fortress onto torching the Legions outside."

King Tárn pours the Queen a pint of ale as she continues "The Dwarven Shields held up for a while against the Dragon Fire but they soon melted to the point of no use. On the Kings' orders, another chain was fired by the Prince dropping the Spike Tailed Dragon; but the Two-Headed Fire-drake appeared engulfing the chain launcher and Crown Prince in flames. It then provided defense while the tangled Spike Tailed was able to break free; the two Dragons then laid waste to more than half the Blacklocks' forces. The King ordered a retreat to the Fortress that was being defended by the aid of the Stonefoots. The Spike Tailed Dragon was now in close pursuit of the King; dragging part of the chain still wrapped around one of its wings denying it to take flight. The Two-Headed Dragon diverted the rest of the retreating soldiers away from the Fortress; separating them from their King."

The Queen pauses a moment to take a drink of ale "Upon his war-goat, the Blacklocks' King rode to where his Fortress Gates once stood; there he was met by the Stonefoots' King with a guard of spear-men. Just as the Stonefoots were about to release their spears into the mouth of the pursuing Spike Tailed Dragon; the Two-Headed Fire-drake surprised them as it swooped down beside them annihilating all the spear-men. The grounded Spike Tailed then turned around holding back the remaining Blacklocks soldiers. The two Kings then bravely charged forward as the Two-Headed Dragon engulfed them in flames consuming them along with their Dwarven Rings. The Kings' Daughter and last remaining heir of the Blacklocks' Royal Line saw all that befell her people from the Fortress Tower. The Crown Princess had three Mithril Arrows that were gifted to her by the Longbeards. She grabbed her bow and released one of the arrows at the Two-Headed Dragon; the one that killed her father and brother. She hit one of the heads; piercing its nostrils and gaining its attention. The Two-Headed Dragon roared and took flight towards her. The Crown Princess pulled back her bow string releasing her last two arrows at the same time. The Mithril arrows traveled fast finding their marks; as the winged beast was killed instantly in mid-flight when the arrows pierced an eye each going deep into both heads."

Queen Kiráw motioned to King Tárn for more ale as she continued "The lifeless Two-Headed Fire-drake grazed the tower and crashed into the Fortress causing destruction in its fall. The Crown Princess rallied her people; in doing so the remaining Blacklocks along with the Stonefoots anchored the chain being dragged by the grounded Spike Tailed Dragon allowing them to slay it. Unfortunately, the Fortress was in great ruin and collapsing; causing the Blacklocks to abandon it and follow the Stonefoots to their Mansion."

Queen Kiráw then looked at King Tárn saying "The Stonefoots Crown Prince was made King and Tárn is descended thru his line. The newly crowned Queen of the Blacklocks married the second son of the late Stonefoots King; forever uniting our two houses. After that the only descendants thru the Queen's line has only been all-female births; starting the Blacklocks Line of Queen Regnant. It has long been believed, that a King will not be born again until the Blacklocks home can be reclaimed."

After learning the fates of the Dwarven Houses, everyone returned to the festivities in the Great Hall. Alatar and Pallando were quickly approached by Nemirel and Ëararan. Alatar and Ëararan started catching up on what had happened since their last meeting while Pallando and Nemirel went to the balcony outside the Throne Room. There Pallando began telling Nemirel about what was going on.

After talking for some time, Pallando then brought up the Moonstone "The Stone you sent with me; it seemed to have given me more than just foresight. I could see visions of the past, present and future."

Nemirel speculated "With you being a Maia, the Moonstone may have granted you more access to its power. Given time I believe you could learn to control the visions."

Pallando knew it was time to tell her "Nemirel, during our last encounter with the Ogre's; I lost the Stone and was not able to go back to look for it."

Nemirel could see the sorrow in Pallando's eyes. She smiled and kissed him; then told him "Push this sorrow from your mind. With all the time that has passed; not a single day have you left my thoughts. Now you have something from me that cannot be lost."

Saruman watches Pallando and Nemirel from the Throne Room; displeased in seeing the two of them. For in Saruman's mind no Elf should hold so much sway over one of the Maiar. The White Wizard remembering Melian, the most beautiful of all the Maiar in the Blessed Realm. Saruman had great feelings for Melian but she fell in love with the Elf King Elu Thingol, becoming the Queen of Doriath and mother of Lúthien, an Elf-maid who gave her love to Beren, a mortal.

The White Wizard then pulls from his robes Nemirel's Moonstone. Saruman had seen it dropped by Pallando during their skirmish with the Ogre's and retrieved it. Saruman had overheard Pallando talking to Alatar during their travels about the visions the stone granted sight of. Once Saruman had his hands on the stone he worked diligently during his reconnaissance missions to focus the power of the stone and better control the visions it would show.

Saruman knew that his way of doing things would not be the same as the Blue Wizards. For reasons unknown to Saruman, his powerful enchanting voice had failed him in these Eastern Lands. Since the White Wizard could not command Alatar's staff; Saruman parted and went his own path in the East. Alatar and Pallando worked to reestablished the rebellion against the ever-growing darkness; aiding the Acolytes in rebuilding their ranks. The Sea Elves began building a fleet of ships; the Blacklocks, Stonefoots, Ironfists and Stiffbeards amassed legions of Dwarves. Over the next thousand years many battles would be fought; the Eastern Alliance with Alatar and Pallando would engage the Ogre Commander Gôrtoc and the Dark General on numerous occasions.


	9. The White Wizard and the Curse

Chapter 9: The White Wizard and the Curse

The ruthless Easterling General called the Shadow of the East was the first to be identified as one of the Nazgûl after a brief encounter with the Blue Wizards. As time passed two more Nazgûl appeared; one believed to have once been a Great Númenórean Sea Admiral turned by Sauron now called the Pirate King. In Command of a fleet of dark ships, the Pirate King brought his ships to patrol the South Sea. The other was a Warlord from Khand; called The Dreaded who now leads the Variags Army as its Emperor.

More than once during the years did some of the Dwarves make attempts to retake the Iron Halls and the Citadel but each attempt failed. The Iron Halls was heavily guarded by the Ogre's and Wicked Dwarves. Coming from the Cold North of the Red Mountains; a race of large pale Orcs started to appear. It was discovered that another Nazgûl called the Wasteland Sorcerer had taken up residence at the Stiffbeards old Citadel. It was not known if the Nazgûl Sorcerer commanded the Scorpion Dragon or if an alliance was formed. Either way the Dragon along with the pale Orcs defended the Citadel fiercely.

During these years Saruman traveled the vastness of the East, even deep into the Lands of Khand. Early on during his travels thru southern Khand; Saruman suspected the Moonstone may be causing his power of speech to diminish. The White Wizard tested this by hiding the Moonstone and traveling to a small nearby village. The Free Folk in the village spoke of the heroic tales of Morinehtar and Rómestámo; Saruman used his voice to counsel and tell stories of his own. The villagers were entranced by his words; by the time Saruman was ready to leave, the people revered him and called him the White Messenger. When Saruman was on his way to retrieve the Moonstone he was cut off by a Massive Army of Variags. The White Wizard had to take an alternate route but by the time he returned to his hiding place the Moonstone was gone.

For over a thousand years Saruman expanded his knowledge; learning many things which also included the workings of Dark Magic and Black Speech. The White Wizard spread his influence thru out Khand, being called the White Messenger. Saruman also keep a lookout for the lost Moonstone; knowing that while it weakened his power of voice, it had a greater value to increase his knowledge significantly with the past, present and future. Finally along the borders of Khand and Rhûn, the White Wizard came upon a small group of pale Orcs that were arguing with some Variags over something in a sack. Saruman watched as their words quickly turned into weapons drawn and eventually death for most of them. After the killings stopped, the remaining two Pale Orcs growled in victory. The larger of the two pulled from the sack the Moonstone saying "Our Master will be pleased with this stone. The Sorcerer takes great interests in such unusual things." The White Wizard then revealed himself and brought a swift end to the Pale Orcs.

Saruman once more in possession of the stone peered into it, seeing many images. When Saruman focused his thoughts upon the past, among the many images he saw was the Elf Lord Círdan giving Gandalf the Grey one of the Elven Rings of Power. Saruman also saw a Palantír being hidden in the Tower of Orthanc. Past images kept unfolding for the White Wizard and then he saw it…the One Ring of Power upon Isildur as his life ended in the Anduin River. Saruman now believed that if he had possession of the Palantír at Orthanc along with the Moonstone; he would be able to pin point the exact location of the One Ring of Power.

While in a village making preparations for his Journey back West, Saruman encountered a force of Acolytes. The White Wizard grew more and more annoyed as the men wouldn't stop talking about the latest tales of the Blue Wizards. Even the children were acting out their stories. When an Acolyte with a scar upon his face asked Saruman "Never seen you around here before; Who are you?"

Saruman introduced himself "I am known as the White Messenger." Saruman then began giving counsel to the Acolytes; to sway them to his way of thinking.

The scarred Acolyte replied "Never heard of you. Around here actions speak louder than words, Messenger. See this scar; got it from an Pale Orc that attacked my village and like most of us here was saved by Morinehtar and Rómestámo. We follow them and take only their counsel."

The Moonstone had relieved Saruman again of his enchanting voice. Infuriated, the White Wizard hastened his departure from the village. Saruman took out the Moonstone and focused steadily on Alatar and Pallando; in a brief moment of jealousy the White Wizard cursed their names using Black Speech. A shock wave of energy erupted from the Moonstone sending the White Wizard backwards into a tree knocking him out. When Saruman awoke, the Moonstone was nowhere to be found. With the One Ring of Power taking priority in his mind, Saruman made haste and began his journey west believing the Palantír to be the main key to aid his search for the One Ring.

While traveling back West thru Rhûn, the White Wizard could see what his actions had caused. For everyone Saruman came in contact with, they all said the same thing when trying to tell a story about the Blue Wizards saying "I've quite forgotten their names". The Curse had erased all existence and memory of the Blue Wizards' names in Middle-earth. From then on they became commonly referred to in tales and stories as the tall one and the short one, the big one and the little one or simply the Blue Wizards. Saruman did try to undo this spell but he too could not remember their true names; thus making the curse to him irreversible.

The White Wizard eventually made his return to Western Middle-earth. He would travel the lands of Arnor and Gondor; meeting their inhabitants. Saruman would eventually secured the Keys to Orthanc from the Steward of Gondor; finding the hidden Palantír. Saruman started to keep a watchful eye upon the Grey Wizard and began his secretive search for the One Ring of Power. Saruman also discovered within Orthanc the secret of the black metal that the Fortress was made of. Never forgetting the resistance of Alatar's red metal staff; The White Wizard encased his own staff in the black metal. Saruman also crafted the top of his staff to resemble Orthanc itself; to solidify his Lordship of Isengard and in turn solidifying his eventual downfall.

Alatar and Pallando were meeting with the Blacklocks and Stonefoots about how they were attempting to reclaim the old Blacklocks Fortress. For years when there were no patrols of Easterlings close by; the Blacklocks would a little at a time, dig out the collapsed tunnels to the treasure vaults and mines. When they were close to reopening them; they asked for the Blue Wizards' help. It was long believed that the One Horned Cold-drake was asleep, still trapped within the treasure vaults.

A company of Dwarf Soldiers with Alatar and Pallando were investigating the Ruins of the Fortress; when a wave of energy passed thru the land causing the structures to shake. The energy wave loosened the remainder of the collapsed tunnels; before the Blue Wizards could start down into the vaults, the Cold-drake appeared.

Alatar and Pallando lured the One Horned Dragon to the outside of the ruins. The Dwarves had a long time to prepare for the encounter and when the Cold-drake exited the Ruins, the trap was released. The Dwarves had rigged up an overhanging metal net with counterweights and released it on the Dragon pinning it to the ground. With the Cold-drake subdued the Dwarves prepared it for transport; the Blue Wizards' plans for the Dragon were now underway. It wasn't until after the event with the Cold-drake that Alatar and Pallando noticed that the Dwarves were having a hard time remembering their names. When they got back to the Stonefoots' Mansion it was clear that this strange forgetfulness of their names extended past the Ruined Fortress.

Alatar commented "Some sort of dark witchcraft is at work. Even after telling the Dwarves our names, they can not remember them even for a second."

Pallando stated "My thoughts go to that energy wave that passed thru these lands."

Immediately Pallando worried that Nemirel may have forgotten about him but Alatar reminded his friend by saying "All is well my friend. The Dwarves still recognize us; they are just unable to remember our names."

When the Blue Wizards returned to the shores of the Sea Elves; Nemirel greeted Pallando with joy as she embraced him. Pallando was relieved the she could still remember him. Nemirel told him she was worried something had happened to him when she could no longer remember his name. Pallando explained that he and Alatar seemed to be victims of an unusual but cruel curse.


	10. Great War of the East

Chapter 10: The Great War of the East

Rumors soon spread that a powerful Necromancer was in Rhûn and may even be allied with the Nazgûl. Intel starts coming in to the Eastern Alliance that all the Dark Forces were mobilizing for what looked to be a large campaign. Dark Armies consisting of Orcs, Goblins, Ogres, Easterlings and Variags, all lead by the four Nazgûl.

The Sea Elves were the first to engage, as the Fleet of Dark Ships lead by the Pirate King came into the Eastern Sea. The Sea Elves fought valiantly but their ships were outnumbered by the Dark Fleet. The Sea Elves retreated back to the Sanctuary and they were able to hold off the Dark Ships for a time from coming ashore.

The Dwarves last Stronghold was under siege at the Stonefoots' Great Mansion by two large armies. One army came from the north lead by the Wasteland Sorcerer. The other army came from the south lead by The Dreaded. Numerous armies believed to have come from Mordor, set out across Rhûn wiping out a great number of the Acolytes.

The Dark Ships eventually overtook the Sanctuary and began coming ashore. The Sea King becomes separated from his people during the battle and comes head to head with the one called Shadow of the East. Ëararan moved swiftly dispatching the Orcs that where enclosing around him. Alatar and Pallando were too far away to aid the King and where doing all they could to hold back the Horde while the remaining Sea Elves escaped to the South.

Pallando had to hold back Nemirel as they watched Ëararan fight against the Nazgûl. Ëararan was able to defend himself with impressive skill; but even with all of the Kings precision strikes, the Nazgûl and surrounding Orcs were too overwhelming. The escaping Sea Elves stopped when they heard Nemirel yell out to her brother. They all saw as the King gave one last look at Nemirel, then he performed the same heroic move he used so long ago against the Sea Beast, now this time impaling the Nazgûl General thru its chest armor with his sword spear.

Ëararan could no longer be seen as the Orcs over took him. The Blue Wizards and Elves all watched as the Dark General rose removing the King's blade that impaled his chest plate. The Eastern Shores were lost and the Elves retreated towards the dark forest. While on route, the Sea Elves and Wizards rendezvoused with the Great Dwarven Army to make their last stand within the forest. In the event the Eastern Shores were lost; the Wizards knew the Stonefoots' Mansion would be a death trap for the Alliance. The Stonefoots' Mansion had only a scarce guard within it's walls, in hopes the Dark Forces would commit at least half of its army to lay siege to it and buy the Eastern Alliance some time.

While making last minute preparations in the forest, Pallando once again had the same feeling he had after Alatar destroyed Ungoliant; that they were being watched. The Blue Wizards also noticed that the dark forest had changed dramatically since the last time they were there. The forest floor was greener with grass; the large opening with the cave was now covered with vegetables and bright flowers. The dark forest had become a place of incredible beauty.

Alatar and Pallando were standing at the front lines when they saw that their plan had worked and less than half of the Nazgûl's Army had followed them into the forest. The majority of the Dark Army along with the Nazgûl themselves went to the Stonefoots Mansion to lay siege. Standing opposite of the Wizards was what seemed to be a man in black armor wearing a hood; this Dark Captain was leading only a quarter of the Dark Army against them in the Forest.

As the Dark Captain gave the order to charge; movement within the forest could be heard. Groups of beings started to appear on both sides of the Dark Armies' flanks tearing into them. Surprised and caught off guard by these beings attacking them; many of the Orcs, Easterlings and Variags broke rank and retreated from the Forest. Although the Dark Army was still many in number; the number of those with the courage to fight till the end was few. Alatar and Pallando saw in the confusion the perfect opportunity to unleash their weapon.

The Dwarves got the signal and from the cave entrance came the One Horned Cold-drake they captured; now harnessed and controlled by a team of Dwarves. The pale blue Dragon charged forward into the Dark Army crushing Orcs within its jaws and destroying rows of Easterlings and Variags with its powerful tail. With the tide now turned to the Alliance's favor the Elves and Dwarves charged forward.

The fighting did not last long, for the Dark Army suffered a great loss with a lot of them fleeing from the battle. Alatar did end up fighting the hooded Dark Captain one on one; with most of the Dark Armies' numbers retreating, so too eventually did the hooded Captain but not before he told Alatar that he would soon have the heads of the Blue Wizards.

When the fighting ceased; one of the beings approached Alatar and Pallando. In a somewhat slowed speech it said "I am called Fimbrethil and we are the Entwives. We are pleased to return the favor of aid. You helped us by ridding this Forest of that foul demon." Fimbrethil spoke to them about how the Entwives were mostly destroyed, along with their gardens by a Dark Lord at the end of the Second Age. Alatar told of his and Pallando's journey thru that land in the west and was sorrowful to say that is now barren and called the Brown Lands.

Fimbrethil explained how she and the remaining Entwives fled to the East as they were pursued by a force of Orcs. The Orcs hunted the Entwives all the way to the Far East into the Dark Forest trapping them. Suddenly the Great Demon Spider appeared from the Cave devouring the Orcs. The Entwives from that time on took root in the Dark Forest and slept until the Blue Wizards came and rid the Forest of the Demon.

Fimbrethil then looked at Pallando saying she had something for him; handing him Nemirel's Moonstone. Fimbrethil described a shock wave that came thru the forest and the Moonstone falling from the sky. She said when she picked up the Moonstone an image of the Blue Wizards came to her and she knew they would return to the forest again. Pallando and Alatar thanked Fimbrethil and the other Entwives for their aid.

Pallando went looking for Nemirel, but she was nowhere to be found. Now worried, Pallando grips the Moonstone tightly looking into it; concentrating on Nemirel. Pallando then sees a vision of Gôrtoc capturing Nemirel during the fighting and taking her away; then the visions suddenly go dark. Alatar could see Pallando's frustration and he felt grief for his friend.

The siege upon the Stonefoots Mansion was quickly ended once the four Nazgûl realized the deception. Before they could reorganized their attack, the Nazgûl seemed to have been called away from their commands; as they were last seen riding west together. Pallando using his map indicated that if the Nazgûl stayed true to their path they would be riding straight for Mordor. The Nazgûl's armies and commanders also left; most boarded the Dark Ships and departed setting sail to the south and then to the west. Later on it is learned that the Gondorian City of Minas Ithil fell to Nine Nazgûl and was now called Minas Morgul.

With the dwindled number of Acolytes; Rhûn was now more vulnerable to attacks from the Easterlings, Variags and to a lesser degree of coordination from the Orcs. Alatar and Pallando with the remaining Eastern Alliance defended the Far East for many years against the ever present and seemingly endless Darkness. Pallando never gave up the search for any clues on the whereabouts of Nemirel. Even finding clues on the location of Gôrtoc lead to dead ends; as he too seemed to have disappeared. Although the Moonstone comforted Pallando with the sense of Nemirel being alive; it only showed darkness when ever he used it for locating her.

During the War of Dwarves and Orcs; the Stonefoots, Blacklocks, Ironfists and Stiffbeards answered the call to arms from the King of the Longbeards. With most of the Dwarven Armies gone to the West, the Eastern Alliance was now at its weakest. Alatar and Pallando traveled to the Southern Shores to watch for a patrol of Dark Ships they heard rumored to be in the South Sea.


	11. The Path to Mordor

Chapter 11: The Path to Mordor

While along the coast, just south of the Red Mountains, the Blue Wizards encounter a half dead slave named Brivar. The Wizards gave food and water to Brivar as he told them of his journey "I am a Tribesmen of Nûrn; Captured and taken I was to the South-eastern part of Mordor to a fortress city called Thaurband. That place of misery is known to my people as the city of slaves."

Brivar told the Wizards as he was quickly shoveling bread into his mouth "The day I escaped was also the day I was almost killed by the Overlord. Thaurband's Overlord took great pleasure in randomly killing us slaves. Me and three others were carrying crates of grog to the Overlord's keep. When we got to the entrance the Overlord came out colliding into us; causing us to drop and break the crates. Infuriated, the Overlord killed the two in front of me with his bare hands; grabbing the third next to me and throwing him against an iron cart. The Overlord then went over and picked the man up; slamming his body repeatedly into the cart until the Overlord finally dropped the man's lifeless body to the ground. The Overlord said while smearing the blood on the cart; how he greatly desired for his unfinished business. It was then that a guard ran up to the Overlord saying the Dark Captain had come."

Brivar said all attention was turned towards three Men approaching the keep; as he seemed to have been forgotten. Brivar then told "I quietly sneaked behind a shield rack and watched as three men dressed in black armor came up to the Overlord. The one on the right was a towering figure, the one on the left carried a menacing looking mace like I've never seen before and the one in the middle who seemed to be the leader wore a hood. The Black Captain told the Overlord that supplies needed to be sent at once to the Southern Sea. From what I could overhear, it seemed the supplies were for their ships that had a task to secure some stronghold found at Sea. The Overlord said it would be taken care of. As the Three Men turned to leave, the Overlord asked when he his duties in Thaurband would be complete. The Black Captain turned his head while still walking away saying that the talents the Overlord possessed were still needed for now. The Overlord then stormed off towards a group of slaves killing them in a rage. That's when I went and hid in the cargo being prepared for delivery."

Brivar then told the Wizards that the cargo was taken to the Southern Sea, there he then stowed away aboard a Dark Ship that sailed out as part of a large fleet in a South-eastern direction. He overheard some of the crew talking about an Island. That this fleet was the third to be sent to attack the Island and that no ship has ever gotten close enough to land. Brivar described that when the horn was sounded for the attack to begin; the fighting only lasted a few minutes. He saw thru a hole in the side of the ship the large Island; the island itself looked to be a massive fortress with tall towers. He saw fire being launched from the towers as it rained down upon the Dark Ships, sinking them one after another. Brivar believed he saw men within the islands towers. The ship he was on became heavily damaged with all the crew dead either by fire or by jumping ship and drowning at sea.

Brivar went on saying "The battered ship drifted for days with no food or water. I decided to tie a weight to my leg and just jump into the sea and drown. It seemed quicker than just dying of thirst. As I was fixing to push the weight off the stern of the ship and into the water; I heard birds. When I turned and looked past the bow, my heart filled with joy as I cut the rope tied to my leg. I jumped into the water and swam for shore. I guess I passed out from exhaustion when luckily you two came along and found me."

After Brivar told his story, the Wizards had him rest and said they would talk more in the morning. Alatar and Pallando saw that the men of that island could be the allies the East is in great need of. The next morning Brivar was telling them random things about the workings of the slave city over breakfast; when he mentioned the Overlord of Thaurband being a huge Ogre. Pallando immediately looked at Alatar then turned and asked Brivar "Was this Ogre Blind? Did he wear a helmet with no holes for his eyes?"

Brivar gave a full description of the Overlord and it fit Gôrtoc exactly. Pallando then asked "Did you ever see a female elf in Thaurband? She would have been a prisoner and I doubt very far from him."

Brivar replied "I never saw any elf in Thaurband." Pallando's heart sank but Brivar added "There was someone or something in that large Iron Cart that always stayed right outside the Overlords keep. I never saw what or who was in the cart as it was guarded constantly; but food was always taken to the cart once a day."

Pallando was now sure without a doubt that Nemirel was in that Iron Cart; fore he now recalled the image the Moonstone had shown him long ago of the Iron Cart and the figure of light within surrounded in pitch darkness. Pallando for a long time believed that Gôrtoc captured Nemirel in order to force him and Alatar to fight on the Ogre's terms; probably after killing Nemirel in front of them. The Nazgûl suddenly leaving for Mordor must have changed Gôrtoc's plans; which caused the Ogre to instead imprison Nemirel until he could return to the East.

The Blue Wizards advised Brivar to head north along the east side of the Red Mountains and that he would be safe there with the Eastern Alliance. Before departing, Brivar gave the Wizards a detailed description to the layout of Thaurband and wished them safe travels. Pallando tells Alatar "I should go alone to Mordor, as rescuing a single elf is not what we were sent here for. You should continue our task by finding this Fortress Island of men and gaining an ally for the free people of the East.

Alatar replies "My friend, where one of us goes; so will the other. We started this journey together and we will end it together. After all; going to Mordor may yet lead us to the help we need for the East."

Entering into Mordor between the Ash Mountains and the Sea of Núrnen proved too dangerous; as it was heavily guarded by legions of orcs, goblins and other foul creatures patrolling there. Alatar and Pallando made their way into Mordor without incident by passing the Gondorian Garrison stationed at the Black Gate. Once inside the Dark Lands they travel in stealth avoiding any patrols. They quickly learned that the Nazgûl where not in Mordor but had gone to a place called Dol Guldur.

As they pass into the borders of Núrn they encounter some of the Tribesmen being attacked by Orcs. After saving the Tribesmen; the Wizards stay on awhile and learn that the Overlord of Thaurband is away at Tamon Angren; the largest Iron Mine in Mordor. The Tribesmen tell them that the Overlord is usually only gone no longer than a month. The Wizards setup camp with the Tribesmen talking and learning about the terrain of not only Núrn but also some of Harad. In exchange, the Blue Wizards would go out scouting for Orcs; keeping the Tribesmen's area clear. The Tribesmen quickly became friends with the Wizards.

Whenever one of the Tribesmen would ask them why they were in Mordor. Alatar would look at Pallando then simply reply to them "Were hunting the Darkness."

The Tribesmen spoke of stories that the Dark Captain had beheaded two Wizards from the East. Alatar found the statement amusing and told them what the Dark Captain had told him many years ago. The Tribesmen mention that the Dark Captain's nickname Master of Lies was well earned. Alatar would entertain the Tribesmen with stories of their travels, while Pallando at first would use his insight to help the Tribesmen understand things better about themselves. As time passed and the month was coming to an end, Pallando started to become more distant; letting his mind focus on the task of finding Nemirel.

After almost a month, word soon came that the Overlord had returned to Thaurband and with him an Iron Cart. When Alatar and Pallando where told this news, they began their strategy. The rest of the night they poured over Pallando's maps studying the layout of Thaurband that Brivar described to them. Alatar made one more notch in his walking stick saying it was for Nemirel. Pallando for the first time in a long time smiled; because he knew his friend would not cut such a notch beforehand if he was not absolute of their success.

Before daybreak came Alatar and Pallando left before any of the Tribe awakened. In order to travel as light and fast as possible they left everything behind taking only what they needed; believing they would return there with Nemirel. When the Tribesmen awoke they found the Wizards deserted camp; leaving behind all their supplies and bed rolls. They also found Alatar's broken walking stick with the notches cut into it and all of Pallando's maps including his bone map.

Traveling fast, the Blue Wizards came upon a heavily guarded prisoner transport; they overhear that the transport is heading to Thaurband. The Blue Wizards take down two of the guards; disguising themselves and traveling with the transport to the slave city. When they reach Thaurband they watch as they see the prisoner being unloaded. To their surprise it was one of their own; Radagast the Brown was in chains and looked like his spirit had been broken.

As Radagast was being hauled away they hear one of the guards telling another that the prisoner was a special guest of the Nazgûl; that the prisoner's mind had been shattered. He was sent to here to Thaurband; for it was known how the Ogre felt about Wizards. Alatar and Pallando follow Radagast in the guarded escort to the Overlord's keep.

When they reached the keep, they see the Iron Cart beside the entrance. Pallando could wait no more; the Blue Wizards illusions faded revealing themselves unto the guards surprising them. Orcs fell to the Wizards fighting skills while others ran from the fight. When all the guards were dealt with, Alatar went to Radagast and Pallando ran to the Iron Cart. Pallando ripped open the doors of the cart with his staff. He jumped into the Iron Cart dropping his staff to the ground. Alatar freed Radagast from his chains and they walked over to the Iron Cart as Pallando came out carrying Nemirel. Pallando looked at Alatar telling him that she was in and out of unconsciousness but very much alive.

Alatar hears reinforcements coming and the unmistakable roar of Gôrtoc as he picked up Pallando's staff. Not able to return the way they came; Pallando sees the best escape route to take just as a flurry of arrows lands into the ground just out of range. As Pallando lead the way out of the fortress carrying Nemirel with haste; Radagast gets tackled to the ground by a large Orc. Alatar knocks the Orc off of Radagast and helps him up. Alatar looks into Radagast's eyes; then holds out Pallando's staff saying "I see the torture and pain within you. You are still one of the Istari and right now we need you." With that Radagast came to his senses enough to take Pallando's staff.

With Alatar and Radagast both fighting and defending the group, they made their escape. They traveled for a long time before stopping to make camp just outside the borders of Mordor. Pallando stayed by Nemirel's side; as she still went in and out of conscience. Radagast just sat in silence as he seemed tormented and unable to sleep. Alatar, worried for them all while he stood watch over the camp.

During the night Nemirel finally awakened telling Pallando "I saw you for a brief moment when the doors of the Iron Cart flew open."

Pallando took hold of Nemirel's hands "I never stopped looking for you." Pallando pulls the Moonstone from his satchel "It only showed me darkness but it also comforted me; as it let me know you were still alive."

Nemirel replied while looking up at the stars "My time in the darkness left me with only my mind and my thoughts of you outnumbered the stars in the sky."

Pallando tells Nemirel as he pulls her gaze back to him "I first came to Middle-earth not only because the Council asked me to; it was mainly to help and aid my dearest friend Alatar. Meeting you is what gave my task here meaning." Pallando then caresses Nemirel's cheek saying "I only exist as who I am now, because of you." With that Nemirel leaned over and kissed Pallando.

The next morning the Blue Wizards decided it was best to travel on south thru Harad to the Southern Sea; soon as Radagast and Nemirel were able to make the journey.

Nemirel told Pallando and Alatar about how Gôrtoc everyday threatened her he was going to kill her in front of the Wizards. Nemirel said that the Ogre's threats actually comforted her. For as long as Gôrtoc wanted to kill her in front of Pallando; that meant she at least would get to see him one more time. When Gôrtoc heard the rumor that the Dark Captain had beheaded the Blue Wizards; the Ogre came to kill her. Nemirel said she informed Gôrtoc that it was a lie, that she would have sensed it if the Wizards were dead. When Gôrtoc questioned the Dark Captain and asked to see the severed heads; he was told that they were fed to the rats. Gôrtoc saw thru the lie; for in the Ogre's twisted mind no one would throw away such prized trophies to the rats.

Radagast was detached from himself and it was clear that his mind was in severe pain; at times it would ease enough that he could speak, telling "I was captured while out walking in the woods. Such a fool; I didn't even have my staff with me."

Alatar asked "Where you in the Old Forest or Greenwood the Great?" Radagast replied "Greenwood the Great, though these days it is being called Mirkwood. I was taken to an old abandoned Elven Stronghold, now called Dol Guldur. I believe there was a Necromancer there; because it seems like I remember the dead was also around me."

Radagast quickly stopped speaking as his broken mind would lapse back into pain. Alatar, Pallando and Nemirel could easily see that the Brown Wizard was mentally tortured by someone who knew how to wield powerful dark magic. Radagast's mind was fragmented; his thoughts and memories out of place. Nemirel created a remedy by combining some mushrooms with herbs; telling Radagast that it will not reverse what was done to him but it would help calm his mind. Radagast takes it and was finally able to sleep.

Nemirel tells Alatar and Pallando "I feel great sorrow for him; that kind of torment he endured is permanent and will be with him for the rest of his days."

Later that evening as Nemirel and Radagast rested. Pallando gets out the Moonstone; peering into it hoping to find something that might aid them or help Radagast. A bright light illuminated from the Moonstone as everything around him except Alatar became still; they could see thru the bright vale surrounding them, even the birds were motionless in mid-flight. Suddenly standing before the two Blue Wizards was the Valië Yavanna.

Yavanna told Pallando and Alatar "Do not worry for Radagast. Though his mind was severely damaged; I have clouded much of his tormented memories." Yavanna thanked them for their aid; telling them that Radagast's work in Middle-earth was not yet over. Yavanna said an Eagle would come to retrieve Radagast and take him back north; that the forests of Mirkwood needed its protector now more than ever. With that Yavanna turned and looked upon Radagast sleeping; the bright vale surrounding the Blue Wizards was quickly gone with the Valië.

An Eagle named Gwaihir shortly afterwards came for Radagast when he awoke. The Brown Wizard gave his thanks "Appreciate what you all have done for me I do. I so wish I could remember your names to properly thank you. Could you tell me again one more time?"

Pallando replied "No thanks is necessary our friend. The name is Pallando, though you will not remember it."

Alatar tells the Brown Wizard "Don't let the inability to remember our names trouble you; as it is not exclusive to you alone."

Radagast then hugs Nemirel "Thank you for your remedy; I wasn't able to sleep for quite some time until now."

Nemirel pushed back some hair from the Brown Wizards face telling him "It's a simple recipe, do not forget to take it when you need to."

Since Radagast's tormented memories were clouded; Alatar requested "When you reach home seek out Gandalf; he can aid you in keeping a watchful eye upon Dol Guldur."

Pallando added "Make sure to keep your staff with you as well."

As Radagast was taking off with Gwaihir he told them all "Anytime you need aid, you only have to ask for it; the birds will find me"


	12. From Harad to the Atalantë

Chapter 12: From Harad to the Atalantë

Alatar, Pallando and Nemirel continued their journey south thru the vast lands of Harad. The three of them stayed clear of the warlike people called the Haradrim after a couple of unfriendly encounters. On one such encounter; tempers quickly flared when a group of them had to ask for the Wizards names over and over believing the two had hexed them. Nemirel started wearing her hair covering her ears as an Elf in Harad seemed to draw too much attention. Pallando also gave Nemirel his Dwarven Dagger to keep with her at all times.

Alatar and Pallando found the landscape to be quite breathtaking at times; Nemirel was amazed at the sights of the large Oliphaunts. They eventually make it to the Southern Cliffs of Harad overlooking the Sea. After seeing the beauty of the Sea sparkling with light; Nemirel told how the sight was unlike any she had ever seen before.

Pallando then recalled the tale of Ungoliant "Ungoliant, the great demon spider was in an alliance with Morgoth when she devoured the light from the Two Trees of Valinor. After they fled from the Undying Lands, the great spider was betrayed by Morgoth. Ungoliant attacked the Dark Lord, but she was driven off by Morgoth's Balrogs into the Northern parts of Beleriand. There she spawned many offspring, making the mountain chain a place of horror being called Ered Gorgoroth."

Alatar added "Ungoliant even once tried to enter the Great Elven Kingdom of King Elu Thingol, but the protection placed around the Kingdom by Thingol's wife Melian the Maia prevented the great spider from entering."

Pallando went on saying "Ungoliant was last seen traveling south thru Middle-earth sometime before the end of the First Age. It was rumored that Ungoliant starved to death or even devoured herself. It wasn't until early in the Second Age that Eärendil the Great Mariner encountered the demon spider and slew her upon these cliffs." Pallando then gestured over the cliff saying "Ungoliant with a deep wound fell from these high cliffs into the southern sea. Eärendil watched as the Light from the Two Trees of Valinor poured forth from her wound as she sank into the sea causing the waters to shimmer. Eärendil then named these waters the Shimmering Sea."

Alatar speculated "Ungoliant must have been taken by the tide to the South east coast. Where she washed ashore and taken refuge within the cave; surviving on the wildlife in the forest until she was found by Sauron."

After taking in the view of the Shimmering Sea for a while, the three turned their journey eastward along the cliffs. They eventually came upon a small Haradrim fishing village. To their surprise they were greeted very kindly by the villagers. They approached an old man who was preparing his small boat for fishing. The old fisherman was very friendly when they introduced themselves to him.

Alatar asked the man "Do you know of any ships we could use to travel east out into the sea. We don't have any currency but we do have items to trade with." The old fisherman replied "Small fishing boats are all that you will find here; afraid none of them could make such a journey that far out at sea."

Pallando then tells Alatar "Time is of the essence; we have already been away from the east for far too long. We will have to find another form of transport in order to travel back as fast as possible."

As the three were turning to walk away, the old fisherman then remembered something. He told them of a builder who lived further down the shore who could possible build them such a vessel for a good price. Alatar told the old fisherman "We greatly appreciate your help. Through our recent travels in Harad; you and the people of this village are the friendliest Haradrim we have come across."

The old fisherman replied "In the northwestern part of Harad lives the Haradrim; they lust for war and violence. Here in the southeastern parts of Harad we have no desires for such; we prefer being called Southrons."

Alatar thanked him again as they continued east along the shore. The three traveled further along until they came to where the sea flowed into a large cave. At first glance the cave looked ordinary, but further into the cave they found a beautifully crafted ship. The ship seemed to also serve as someone's home as they could hear someone within singing. Alatar knocked on the ship's hull with his staff. A voice came from within the ship telling them to come aboard. As the three went aboard, a man came from below the ships deck.

The man gave a quick look at his guests as he welcomed them saying "Greetings travelers and welcome aboard. My name is Ombie." After Alatar, Pallando and Nemirel introduced themselves; Ombie spoke while nodding towards Nemirel "I always thought it was a pity we didn't have any Elves around here."

Nemirel then asked "What gives you the impression that I'm an Elf?"

Ombie replies with a grin "You have a glow about you that makes you far too fair to be ordinary. Plus you're traveling with two Wizards."

Alatar was looking beyond the cave out at the Sea when he heard this. Pallando commented "You seem very sure of that observation."

Ombie's grin turns into a full smile saying "I Am. I have the gift of insight."

Pallando inquires "Really? And this insight led you to believe we are Wizards as well."

"That and also it's rare to see people walking around these lands in robes and carrying Staffs; especially a fancy red metal one" replied Ombie while he starts tidying up some of his rigging.

Alatar then turns and asks "Then you must know why we are here."

Ombie while still sorting his rigging responds "Of course; you need me to build you a ship because a fishing boat just will not do."

Nemirel grins and comments to Pallando and Alatar "Such keen insight he has." Alatar and Pallando both grin back at her; then they talk aloud to each other about Ombie's insight.

Alatar says to Pallando "Did you know Nemirel was an Elf?"

Pallando replies "I assumed as much when the wind caught her hair as we boarded the ship and her right ear became briefly exposed."

Ombie's attention turns towards them as Alatar continues "And what of the notion of us being Wizards, what would point towards that conclusion."

Pallando answers while looking at Nemirel "While the robes and staffs are questionable; I would have to say the giveaway was that our names cannot be remembered even after just saying them."

Alatar then finished with "But it must take the powers of insight to know that we needed a ship and not a fishing boat?"

Nemirel replied "If one just needed a fishing boat instead of a ship; they would have no reason to travel so far from the fishing village."

Ombie then replies laughing "Those could be good explanations as well."

Alatar then smiled at Ombie saying "We are indeed Wizards traveling with an Elf and are in need of a ship."

Ombie recalls "I have always wanted to meet a Wizard. My father use to tell me a story about my great grandfather meeting a Wizard. He was called the Grey Wanderer. The story goes that the Grey Wanderer caused a stir with the Haradrim. We Southrons are peaceful and sometimes the Haradrim would raid our lands taking prisoners to be used as slaves. My great grandfather was one of those slaves that were rescued by the Grey Wanderer. The Haradrim still speak of that Wizard; they call him North-spy."

Alatar comments "That would explain why the Haradrim were not very fond of Wizards."

Ombie added "Just think of how they would have reacted if you had been wearing grey robes!" With that they all broke into laughter.

After enjoying a meal prepared by Ombie, Alatar asked "We are grateful for your hospitality. We have come to you because we were told you are a builder. Would it be possible for you to build us a vessel that can travel the Southern Sea and into the East?"

Ombie answers back "I can, if the price is good." The three then offered what they had on them for trade and Ombie looks the items over. Ombie says "The Dwarven jewelry, dagger and vambraces are fine items of high quality but I have no need of such things and therefore the price is not good."

Pallando states that they have nothing else of value to offer. Nemirel spoke "That may not be so." She then motioned for Pallando to show Ombie the Moonstone.

Pallando disagreed but Alatar reminded him "My friend, it was you that said time were of the essence. With a ship, there is still hope we can find this Fortress Island of Men and bring the aid that is so desperately needed in the East."

Pallando then pulls the Moonstone from his satchel holding it out for the Ombie to see, asking if the stone was a good price. Ombie who was still lingering on what Alatar had said then looks at the stone. Ombie's tone changed from one of business to one of honor as he replied "This Moonstone is a one of a kind but I could not accept such a priceless thing. You have already met my price with your need of aid. A Wizard helped my people in their time of need; now I have been given the chance to help not only one but two Wizards. Besides, I have been to this Fortress Island of men you speak of. They are familiar with my ship and I will be the one to get you there safely."

Ombie sets sail into the open sea with the two Wizards and Elf. Alatar explains their situation and need for aid to Ombie. Alatar then inquires to Ombie "These men, do you believe they would aid us?"

Ombie explains the Island Men's history "These are some of the most honorable men and women I have met. They say they are descendants from an Island called Númenor; that their ancestors were part of the Faithful Númenóreans. These Faithful followed a man named Elendil and his sons. The Faithful were all departing for Western Middle-earth to begin new lives. The last ship to leave the Island of Númenor and was caught in a great storm which sank Númenor beneath the waves. Lost and with a battered ship, these people due to their Captain's leadership eventually found themselves along the shores of an unknown Island in the Southern Sea. The Island is now ruled by Lord Beldir, a descendant of that Captain."

Alatar commented "Númenóreans in the Southern Sea. That was not what I was expecting."

Ombie replied "They actually call themselves the Atalantë."

Pallando then says "That means the downfallen."

Alatar adds "They must use it as a reminder of what happened to Númenor and to not let those dark times ruin what they now have."

Ombie then says "The Atalantë don't normally sail far from their Fortress Island but with the recent fights with the Dark Ships; I believe they would be more than eager to join you and help put a stop to them."

Ombie reaches the Island of the Atalantë and introducing Lord Beldir to his new friends "Lord Beldir, let me introduce you to Queen Nemirel of the Sea Elves and the Blue Wizards."

Lord Beldir responds "Greetings Queen Nemirel." Then the Lord turns to the Wizards "Do you have names or is it a secret?"

Alatar greets Lord Beldir "Not a secret Lord Beldir, just a nuisance these days. My name is Alatar; thought you will not remember it."

Lord Beldir was now clearly confused at not remembering the name he just heard when Alatar continued "Do not concern yourself with our names Lord Beldir but instead concern yourself with what we all have in common."

Pallando then laid out their plan to Lord Beldir and like Ombie said, the Atalantë was eager to help. With the aid of Nemirel and Ombie the Atalantë began building a strong fleet of ships. Alatar and Pallando began training the warriors in new combat tactics against the Dark Army; as the Atalantë's training was centuries old. The two Wizards soon realized that Lord Beldir like the rest of the Atalantë were blessed with longer lives than that of normal men because of their Númenórean descent. Though they were not as long lived as those of Royal descent like Elendil and his heirs.

Lord Beldir knew Ombie had no thirst for war; so to show his gratitude he made Ombie the Islands Harbormaster, overseeing all ship constructions. Once the fleet was ready and the training completed; they began preparations to set out for the southern shores of Khand.


	13. The Struggle for the Red Mountains

Chapter 13: The Struggle for the Red Mountains

The Atalantë fleet sailed and reached the land of Khand. After assembling their Grand Army upon the shores they marched for War. The Atalantë Fleet was led by Lord Beldir's son Commander Baranor; who sailed the fleet further east along the southern coast taking out any enemy ships he ran across. Queen Nemirel also sailed with the Atalantë Fleet; for her mission was to reach the Eastern Shores and aid the Sea Elves in rebuilding the Elven Fleet.

With the sudden appearance of the Atalantë; the Variags army was caught off guard resulting in them suffering great defeat. The Atalantë army moved north eastern into the southern regions of Rhûn defeating the Easterlings in their path; Lord Beldir even with his advanced age led the Atalantë front lines. During the Atalantë march into Northern Rhûn, Lord Beldir was killed in the midst of a large-scale battle; this came as a great moral blow for his people.

It became clear to Alatar and Pallando that word had reached Northern Rhûn about their march from the south; giving the Dark Armies time to gather and combine their strength. With the death of Lord Beldir and the element of surprise no longer in their favor the Wizards turned the Atalantë army eastward to the Red Mountains; knowing that Commander Baranor was taking the Fleet to the Shores of the Sea Elves.

Once at the Red Mountains, the Blue Wizards were relieved to see reconstruction of the Blacklocks' Great Fortress was underway. They were also pleased that the Dwarven Armies had returned from fighting in the War of Dwarves and Orcs in the West; though fewer returned than had gone. With the aid of the Atalantë, the Great Dwarven Fortress would soon again stand as the stronghold to the South East. Commander Baranor came to the Blacklocks' Fortress when the news reached him of his father. The Dwarves held a Grand Funeral for Lord Beldir; the passing of the Atalantë leadership then went to Baranor.

Queen Nemirel and the Sea Elves began construction of the new Elven Fleet; while the Atalantë Fleet guarded the Coastlines. The Atalantë Army, now under the leadership of Lord Baranor, patrolled the lands west of the Blacklocks' Fortress and the lands south of it to the Southern Sea. The Acolytes kept guard at the Dwarven Fortress while it was being rebuilt by the Blacklocks along with builders from across the Alliance.

The Stiffbeards and Ironfists kept guard on the Eastern side of the Red Mountains to prevent any large assaults coming south from the Citadel. The Blue Wizards were always on the move being where they were needed. Time passed as the fighting continued; the Dark Army never seemed to be short of Orcs coming from the West and the North. Alatar and Pallando had always known that without a clear hold on the Red Mountains, resistance in the East would never last.

One day news came to the Blue Wizards from King Dain Ironfoot, Lord of the Longbeards. King Dain, under the advisement of Radagast the Brown, wrote that Sauron had revealed himself and was rebuilding his forces in Mordor; the Dark Lord was now openly searching for the One Ring of Power. As bad as that news was, the last part of the message disturbed the Blue Wizards more; telling of how the head of their order Saruman the White betrayed them all by joining forces with the Dark Lord.

With the news of the West in grave danger; the Blue Wizards could wait no longer and started plans for retaking the entirety of the Red Mountains. If the Northern range of the Red Mountains could be ripped from the grasp of Sauron, the Eastern Alliance would have the foothold it needed to bring ruin to the Dark Lords' armies; which would prevent any overwhelming eastern attack upon the Free People of the West Lands.

The Atalantë with the combined Dwarven armies of the Blacklocks and Ironfists went to engage the Ogres and Wicked Dwarves; to retake the Iron Halls and bring a halt to the production of weapons and armor for the Dark Lord. Lord Baranor, now himself an old man was still a fierce warrior and he led the Atalantë along with the Dwarves in a great victory retaking the Iron Halls. Many Easterlings and Wicked Dwarves fell to their blades and axes. Lord Baranor sent a messenger to the Sea Elves to give the report of their success to the Blue Wizards; as the Wizards themselves were there making preparations for their mission.

The Blue Wizards were at the Elven Sanctuary looking over a map and making final preparations when Pallando commented "Reclaiming the Stiffbeards Citadel will not be an easy task."

Alatar replies "If we do not to remove the Pale Orcs and Dragon from there; then the constant flow of Orcs will not stop from the north. Reclaiming the ancient homes of the Stiffbeards and Ironfists is critical to our success here in the East and to those in the West."

Alatar then turned looking down south saying "Soon as the Acolytes arrive from the Blacklocks' Fortress we can head up north and join with the Stiffbeards' Army."

Pallando added "The Stiffbeards are eager for this fight."

Alatar replied "They have been standing guard upon the Eastern Road for many years; their people living in refuge within the Elven Lands. Naturally, they are more than ready for their exile to come to an end."

Word not long after came to Alatar and Pallando that the Stiffbeards were under attack; the Great Scorpion Dragon had come down from the Mountain. The attack couldn't have come at a worse time; with the Acolytes having not yet arrived. Queen Nemirel and the majority of the Sea Elves were still out at Sea patrolling the east coast. The Blue Wizards had no choice but to go forward with their plans without any reinforcements.

When the Blue Wizards reached the Stiffbeards, the Dwarves had become scattered from all the fire that had been brought down upon them. The Scorpion Dragon was controlling much of the fighting with its flames but Alatar and Pallando had a long time to plan for this fight. Their plan however did involve fighting the Fire-drake back at the Citadel; so they needed to draw it back up the mountain.

The Acolytes arrived at a fast pace just in time; Alatar started to manipulate the winds with a blinding snow storm forcing the Dragon upwards away from them. The Stiffbeards were battered and heavily injured, including their King; Alatar advised those uninjured to tend to their wounded. The injured was being gathered up and taken back South to the Sea Elves; only a small company of Stiffbeards stayed behind led by the Crown Prince took formation for battle. The Wizards and Acolytes began luring the Dragon back up the Mountain with the Stiffbeards taking the lead; all while still dodging bursts of fire from the Dragon at a distance.

Halfway up to the Citadel they engaged the Pale Orcs; while the Dragon flew off due to the strong winds by Alatar's snow storm. The Stiffbeards encountered a brutal defense but they made the Pale Orcs pay dearly with every step the Dwarves took up the Mountain. After such a violent journey to the Mountain top, The Stiffbeards, Blue Wizards and remaining Acolytes finally made it to the Citadel. Waiting for them at the Grand Entrance stood the Scorpion Dragon.

Although tired, the Wizards acted swiftly luring the Dragon south of the Citadel. Alatar this time used the winds to keep the beast grounded while Pallando used the Dragon's own flames against it. With the Stiffbeards and Acolytes crisscrossing all around the Dragon, it expelled massive amounts of its own fire melting the very ground it stood upon. Pallando then positioned himself in the perfect place when the Dragon whipped its massive forked tail at him.

Pallando moved away quickly as the impact collapsed the ground giving way to the Scorpion Dragon; plunging it into the Stiffbeards' Great Lake below. With the Dragon thrashing about in the freezing waters; Alatar smote one of the large ice columns with his staff. The towering ice column fell bringing down the rest upon the Dragon crushing and entombing it in a freezing grave beneath the surface of the Great Lake.

Alatar was looking for Pallando as everyone was celebrating their triumph; suddenly they became quickly surrounded by Ogres. A unmistakable voice called out from behind Alatar saying "If you want Old Bones here in one piece; then drop that staff and order the rest to lay down their arms." Alatar turned only to see his friend Pallando on his knees with Gôrtoc's spear tip at his throat and his staff lay broken beside him. Gôrtoc was clearly relishing in the moment he had waited so long for. Alatar threw his Blood metal staff down into the Great Lake causing the rest to throw down their arms. Two Ogres then came to each side of Alatar forcing him to his knees.

Gôrtoc sneered as he eagerly told Pallando "Before I kill you Old Bones; I want you to witness the death of your friend and allies first." Gôrtoc then gave the order for his horde to start executing everyone. Pallando with the spear still at his throat watched on as one by one they all fell quickly. Though it was not Alatar and his allies who fell but the Ogres; arrows fired by the arrival of Queen Nemirel and her guard of Archers decimated Gôrtoc's entire horde. With his followers dead, Gôrtoc retreats into the Citadel with Pallando as his shield.


	14. A Wizard's Sacrifice

Chapter 14: A Wizard's Sacrifice

Gôrtoc reappeared above on a broken balcony with Pallando in front of him and his large spear now at the Wizards back. Gôrtoc orders the Elves to lay down their bows. Pallando shakes his head in disagreement; knowing the Ogre will kill him no matter what. Nemirel's eyes locked with Pallando's; with no other options she drops her bow to the ground as do the rest of the Elves. Gôrtoc shouts out to Nemirel "I would have enjoyed this better the other way around; killing you first in front of him." Gôrtoc then tells Pallando "The order I do it in doesn't matter to me; she will die soon enough after you." The Great Ogre then let out a roar as he reared his spear back. Nemirel started to rush forward when Alatar held her back the same Pallando had done when she watched her brother fall.

A strong wind passes by as Gôrtoc plunged his spear forward impaling his victim thru the back. When Gôrtoc looked down to savor his kill, his dark sight did not show Pallando but an old man in a ragged robe smiling up at him. Infuriated at having his revenge taken from him, Gôrtoc yanked the smiling fool against the wall behind him freeing his spear. An Eagle's cry was heard gaining Gôrtoc's attention; Pallando was upon the Eagle's back. Before the Ogre could throw his spear at Pallando, a dagger found its way into Gôrtoc's throat. Gôrtoc turned his attention back; as black blood spewed from his mouth. The Dwarven Dagger was thrown by Nemirel; the Elves were at the ready with their bows when Nemirel gave the signal. A volley of arrows was fired; each finding their mark in the Great Ogre. Gôrtoc fell from the balcony as the Eagle landed dropping Pallando off and then quickly taking off again. Everyone watched as the Eagle went back up to the balcony to retrieve the gravely injured man. As the Great Eagle was landing back on the ground; a loud blood gurgling roar came from Gôrtoc. The great Ogre's wrath was keeping him alive as he struggled to his feet. Before Nemirel could order another volley of arrows to be released, Alatar put his hand up to halt her.

Alatar summoned his staff from the freezing waters below and tossed it to Pallando as his friend was already in a full charge towards the Ogre. Pallando connected with every blow while Gôrtoc missed with every swing. The Blue Wizard moved too quickly for the wounded Ogre; Gôrtoc soon fell to his knees with his helm knocked from his head. Pallando then told the Ogre as he pulled the Dwarven Dagger from Gôrtoc's neck "Your life has been one shrouded in darkness; I shall grant you the light one last time." Pallando touched Alatar's staff to the blind Ogre's brow. A brilliant light started to emanate from within Gôrtoc's head. It shined out of his ears, nose and mouth until Gôrtoc's mind was obliterated, forever ending the mighty Ogre.

Pallando then ran over to Nemirel and Alatar who were knelt down beside the fallen man. Once he got to them, Pallando saw it was Radagast the Brown. Pallando knelt down and told Radagast "My friend, you should not have taken my place. How did you even know we were in trouble?"

Radagast nodded towards Nemirel; at first she didn't understand until Radagast said to her "The birds told me to come." Nemirel then understood as she brushed back some of the Brown Wizards hair from his face.

Nemirel looks at Pallando explaining "You remember me telling you about my first vision when I found the Moonstone."

Pallando replied "It was of two robed figures surrounded in an aura of blue. That's how you knew about me and Alatar's arrival."

Nemirel added "That wasn't the only vision; there were two others. The second vision was much darker and very distorted; I could make out a robed figure being impaled while hearing the roar of an Ogre. The final vision was that of a frozen ground becoming blood soaked." Nemirel paused for a moment before continuing "Ever since you two arrived proving the first vision true; I have feared that one day the others would come true as well."

Nemirel looked over at the Stonefoots Crown Prince and Alatar telling them "I could see the dragon fire attacking the Stonefoots position while I was on patrol with the Fleet. When I returned to the Sanctuary; they told me the Blue Wizards had departed to aid the Dwarves. The Acolytes had just arrived and I informed them to go on ahead as quickly as possible; that the Elves would soon follow once we were organized from disembarking the ships."

Nemirel continued as she turned her gaze down at Radagast "We were almost assembled when a message came from Lord Baranor. The letter read that they had taken the Iron Halls but encountered no Ogres during battle and that it looked like they had not been around for some time. They did locate tracks leading northward; perhaps to the Citadel. That same fear took hold of me again while I relived that vision of the robed figure being impaled. My fear was finally coming to pass as I knew Gôrtoc and his clan would be lying in wait at the Citadel."

As blood starts to soak into the frozen ground under Radagast; Nemirel pulls from her pouch the Moonstone. She looks at Pallando with watering eyes telling him "You gave this back to me as a pledge that you would always be there for me. When fear had its strongest grip upon me; I looked into the Stone and asked for the Grace of the Valar to aid me. I watched as my tears fell upon the stone. Suddenly a new vision came to me and I was quickly shown Ogres being slain by a rain of arrows. When the vision was over, a large sea bird flew over me. The bird called out as it was heading west towards the Red Mountains; then another bird in the distance responded. This continued on from one bird to another until the sounds disappeared over the Mountain. I did not realize the birds where answering my call for aid. I knew there was no time to wait on my army to assemble; I took my guard of Archers and rushed here." Nemirel now with tears then lays the Moonstone on Radagast's chest telling him "I never meant for this to happen to you."

Radagast then smiled saying "Concern yourself no more of this; the decision to do what I did was mine to make." Radagast then says while looking around at them "My friends needed me and I had to come. You all were there in my time of need and I wanted to be there for you. Besides, one doesn't often get to journey upon a Great Eagle and that was definitely the fastest I have ever flown with Gwaihir; lost my hat I did."

Alatar and Pallando both then bow their heads to Gwaihir; acknowledging the Great Eagle's deed and swiftness. Alatar commented to Radagast "Fast indeed my friend. If I had blinked I would not have seen Gwaihir dive under that balcony with you dismounting in a full run knocking Pallando out of the way." After a quick glance around, Alatar added "I do not see your staff here; did you also lose it in your journey here?"

Radagast replied "No, not lost. I gave my staff to Gandalf awhile back; he was in more need of it than I."

Pallando told Radagast while handing Alatar back his staff "A true and trusted friend Gandalf must be for you to lend him your staff." Radagast replied "He is. It took longer than it should have for me to realize just how wise a Wizard he is."

Pallando added "You yourself are a great wizard."

Radagast laughed painfully saying "You sound just like Gandalf; he has told me that many times. Even though Saruman on many occasions made it clear that I was not."

Alatar commented "I would not put much stock into whatever Saruman had to say. I never understood the Councils decision to make him the head of our order. Too similar in the way of Sauron's thinking he is."

Pallando then says to Radagast "Clearly Saruman has a corrupted view on what a great Wizard is. What I know to be true is that you are what it means to be a great Istari."

Tears then began to run down the sides of Radagast's face; he knows his time has come. The Brown Wizard spoke weakly to the Blue Wizards telling them "I do wish I could remember your names, so I can properly thank you for your friendship." The Moonstone which was still on Radagast's chest then began to glow. The area became still except for the Wizards and Nemirel; as the Valië Yavanna appeared before them in a Bright Vale of Light. Because of Radagast's sacrifice; Yavanna had the Council's permission to personally take his spirit back to the Blessed Realm.

Radagast's spirit left his fleshly form and retook the form of Aiwendil the Maia again. For the first time in a long time, the Blue Wizards heard their names being spoken aloud by someone as Aiwendil tells them "Alatar and Pallando my friends; my task here is complete but you are still needed here a while longer. Thank you again for everything and I will look forward to the day when I see you again in the Undying Lands." Aiwendil then turned to Nemirel telling her "You will always have my thanks and gratitude for your kindness. Without your remedy of herbs and mushrooms to ease my tortured mind; my fleshly body would not have continued on for as long as it did." Yavanna then motioned it was time and when the Bright Vale of Light was gone, so too was Yavanna and Aiwendil.


	15. Going Home

Chapter 15: Going Home

With the Red Mountains fully back in control of the Eastern Alliance; they were able to take the fight to Sauron. As a wave crashing upon the shores; the Eastern Alliance brought devastation to the Dark Lord's Eastern Armies and Fleets. Even though some of Sauron's Eastern Armies were able to march into the West Lands; they were not able to attack in overwhelming numbers due to the work done by the Blue Wizards and their alliances.

Word eventually came that the War of the Ring had come to an end; the One Ring was destroyed and with-it the Dark Lord Sauron. Aragorn, Isildur's heir was now crowned King Elessar of the Reunited Kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor in the West. With the death of Saruman the White, the curse of the Blue Wizards names also came to an end.

Alatar and Pallando were summoned to meet with the new head of their Order, Gandalf the White. The Blue Wizards traveled with Nemirel and rendezvoused with Lord Baranor; who was aiding the Acolytes in putting down any groups of Easterlings that had retreated from the west and still causing trouble.

They met with Gandalf; who was waiting for them by the Sea of Rhûn. After they greeted each other, Alatar inquires "You did not have to travel this far, we would have come to you in the West."

Gandalf replies in a somber tone "I was close by. I've just come from attending the funeral of a dear old friend at Erebor."

Alatar placed his hand upon the White Wizards shoulder "We had heard of King Dain Ironfoots fall; truly a great loss to Durin's Folk."

Gandalf looked back in the distance at the Lonely Mountain saying "Dain went as he wanted; death in battle instead of old age." Gandalf then turned back to the Blue Wizards telling them "The time of the Elves has come to an end. I and the Western Elves will soon be departing from Middle-earth to the white shores of the Undying Lands."

Pallando looked back at Nemirel who was still riding up with Lord Baranor and the Atalantë. Pallando turned back to the White Wizard asking "What of Nemirel and the rest of Sea Elves in the East?"

"Only the Star can answer" replied Gandalf as he then goes to greet Nemirel and Lord Baranor. He then bows his head at Nemirel saying "Queen Nemirel, it is a pleasure to meet an Elf of the East."

Nemirel tells the White Wizard "The pleasure is mine; Radagast thought very highly of you."

Gandalf with a kindness in his eyes replies "And I of him." He then turned to Lord Baranor "Greetings Lord Baranor, I have a message of invitation from King Elessar. He would be honored if you would visit him in Minas Tirith."

"To meet the descendent of Elendil would be the honor; I accept his invitation" said Lord Baranor with eagerness.

Gandalf adds "You are most welcome to join me as I am heading there now for the Royal Wedding." Lord Baranor agrees and goes to prepare his men for the journey.

Before leaving, Gandalf turned to the Blue Wizards and told them "Thank you both."

"We did what was tasked of us" said Alatar.

Gandalf then smiled saying "You did but I was thanking you for your friendship to Radagast." As the White Wizard mounted Shadowfax he stated "I almost forgot." Gandalf pulls out a worn wooden staff from within a rolled cloth strapped to the side of Shadowfax. Gandalf then hands it to Pallando "I noticed you are without a staff. I believe its original owner would agree with me that this one will suit you well."

Pallando takes the staff from Gandalf; although it was worn down considerably in places he comments "I recognize this staff; it belonged to Radagast."

Gandalf told them "It is the last original Istari Staff. Radagast gave it to me many years ago after mine was destroyed by Sauron in Dol Guldur. It served me well for many years until Saruman betrayed the order and seized it from me. After Saruman's death I found it within the tower of Orthanc." The White Wizard looked at the Blue Wizard's telling them one final thing "The day before this summer comes to an end; be ready for the Star to answer upon the Eastern shores." Gandalf then gave his farewells and started his journey back into the West with Lord Baranor and the Atalantë.

Back in the Red Mountains; the Stiffbeards reclaimed the Citadel, the Stonefoots reclaimed the Iron Halls and the Acolytes eventually disbanded settling in all parts of the East. The Blacklocks rebuilt their Fortress and Queen Kiráw gave birth to a son and future King of her House. The Stonefoots became leaders in trade and opened up routes going into the West. The Atalantë after visiting with King Elessar returned to their Island but with new friendships and trade with Middle-earth.

Summer was coming to an end and the Blue Wizards where upon the Eastern shores with the Sea Elves. From within Nemirel's pouch the Moonstone started to glow; after taking the stone out it became a Blinding Light. Appearing before the Wizards and Elves was the Vala Oromë.

The Huntsman of the Valar greeted the Sea Elves "It has been agreed upon and I have come to tell you all that you are welcome to leave Middle-earth and travel to the Undying Lands. The winds of the sea will guide your ships safely there." The Sea Elves then begin boarding their ships.

The Blue Wizards were pleased to hear the news. Nemirel asks Oromë while holding out the Moonstone "My Lord, both Yavanna and now you have appeared from this stone. Do you know why a Moonstone would have such power?"

Oromë took the stone saying "Because it is not a Moonstone." The Great Vala then crushed the stone in his hand revealing inside a jewel of incredible beauty. "It is the Star of Valinor" commented the Huntsman as he held the jewel up to the sun. Oromë explained "It was made long ago by Aulë; he crafted it using the grace of each of the Valar and therefore we are a part of it. The Star of Valinor was made and placed in the scepter of King Manwë and there it stayed until the War of the Powers. During the subduing of Morgoth; the jewel was knocked loose from Manwë's scepter. The King declared the jewel was loosed for a reason and will go where it was needed. Among it's powers; it can enhance existing abilities if the bearer is just in their actions but it can also diminish an ability, if the bearer is unjust." Oromë then handed the jewel back to Nemirel telling her "When the Star of Valinor is ready to return to the Blessed Realm; then it will do so."

Alatar then inquired "My Lord Oromë is the task of the Blue Istari's at an end?"

The Huntsman replies to his two Maia "The East has the vastest lands of Middle-earth and much evil still roams here. For one of you the task is over but for the other it will be just a while longer before returning to the Undying Lands."

Pallando volunteered immediately before Alatar could; Pallando felt the need to repay Radagast's sacrifice. Nemirel without hesitation also decided to stay with Pallando. Alatar then embraced Pallando for one last time upon Middle-earth; giving his friend his Dwarven Vambraces and telling him "My dear friend, our journey here has come to an end but you and Nemirel are just beginning a new one." As Alatar boarded the last ship to depart he told them "When you both do leave for the Undying Lands; upon its shores you will find me there waiting for you." Alatar and the rest of the Sea Elves then sailed out into the open sea. Like the sun light disappearing into the horizon; the bright vale of light from the Star of Valinor with Oromë was also gone.

Pallando and Nemirel continued on many more years with adventures of their own in the East. When the Star of Valinor finally glowed again; it guided them into the west. Upon reaching the western shores of Middle-earth they took passage upon a ship built by a Woodland Elf. They were surprised when they saw a very old Dwarf sleeping on board. Before Nemirel could ask, the Woodland Elf explained "The Dwarf and I have been thru much together and now are all that remains of the Fellowship. Even though he snores like a cave troll; I consider him my best friend."

Nemirel goes over to the Dwarf rolling him on his side and stopping his snoring; leaving the Woodland Elf in disbelief. Nemirel then smiled as she says "Something tells me I've been around Dwarves longer than you." The Woodland Elf then smiled back as he shook his head from all the years of snoring he endured; still amazed at the simplicity of what Nemirel just did to stop it.

Nemirel went back over to Pallando asking "Do you think he will be waiting on the shores like he said he would?"

Pallando grinned, remembering his friend "Alatar never says or does anything that he doesn't mean to." As they set sail, Pallando stares out over the sea into the Far West commenting "Home. It feels good to go home."

The End


End file.
